


Field Of Wild Bluebonnets

by littledinoooo



Series: Love Within An Arrangment [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abduction, Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha John, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Beta Jo, Blood and Torture, Branding, Dark fic, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Independence of Texas, Knotting, M/M, Minor Castiel/Sam Winchester, Minor Character Death, Minor Dean Winchester/Samandriel, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Adam, Omega Castiel, Omega Michael, Opposition to Salvery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Samandriel's return, Slavery, Texas War for Independence, collaring, more angst than fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledinoooo/pseuds/littledinoooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1836 and Texas has been independent for a few months. Dean has been married to Castiel for three years and their children are now babbling toddlers and the light to their parents’ eyes. Dean finds himself happy; he is married with kids but the new presenting laws in Texas threaten to break that bliss. Now, Dean finds himself against a new enemy who will change the way he ever saw higher class alphas. These alphas that will bring him to his knees and make him forget who he ever was through rusted pain and abduction. Who knows if he’ll ever escape and find his way back home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything Starts With Bad News

**Author's Note:**

> I have changed the Summary because the path the story is now on has changed, so it will be graphic and if there are any tags you think i should add, just tell me and i'll correct that ;)

   Dean paced within his father’s study for he was impatient to get back home to his bride and twin toddlers that were waiting for him to be back. He had been gone for most of the day arguing with his father over the issue of slavery. Texas had become independent from the Spanish/Mexican rule on March 2, 1836 and the only continued battles within the country all came down to racial discrimination; slavery was a bubbling topic and a much needed aid but Dean refused to own slaves although his father the owner an prior alpha of their family had the last word on the subject and he had decided for slaves to work in the cotton fields. Dean wanted out of the study, he wanted to punch his father right in the face. They hadn’t owned slaves prior to the war that granted Texas its independence because México had ruled against it and although the law wasn’t entirely kept on the straight side because of the size of the prior country and expenses; slavery was a booming trend. But his family had not wanted any problems with the government officials so they followed the rules that came with incorporating into the society. They had become Catholic, they had renounced their American citizenship and learning Spanish was a ‘must’ that Dean never got around to doing.

  John was sitting at his desk, brooding like he always did when Dean was against one of his ideas “Dean times are changing, rules are changing and we need this”

“We do not need this, we can hire people to do a job, and we do not need someone day in and day out working without the ability to have much gain on the matter”

“We cannot hire these people. They have no rights, we would be doing them a favor”

Dean backed away harshly “dong them a favor?!” he yelled all enraged. He could feel his head becoming hot and his temples pulsating with rage “in which way?!”

John sighed “Dean, these people are being abused, mistreated, should I explain to you how unfair their life is. Dean, if you were a slave. Your wife, your kids would not be considered yours they would be sold or worse killed, raped… we can give them a better life here-”

“Then promise that is exactly what you will do. You will treat these people with respect, they will have their home and will be allowed to keep the money they worked for as if they were working for us, and do not separate a family because I will kill you for it” Dean pushed his way out of the study without giving mind to what his father yelled at him as he walked further away from those expensive maple wood doors.

He was enraged, but he couldn’t turn his back to the thought his father had put in his head. What if he had been the one to be sold? Paraded like an object of free labor or punch bag? Dean didn’t know what to think, but one thing was curtain if anyone laid a hand on his family he would have to be put down beforehand because he would stop at nothing to protect them.

“Dean, I heard you in there with father. What did he want?” Sam caught up to Dean as the older alpha reached for the front door of the manner. Sam had wanted a word with his brother all day but not in front of their father, so he had waited until dark for Dean to walk out of the study.

“Was it you that put that ridiculous idea in his head?” Dean asked, eyebrows furrowed and fists at his sides ready to fly at his little brothers direction.

“Of course not Dean… we were at the market the other day Michael wanted to take Maggie out for a stroll and father wanted out of the house…” Sam started to explain “they were being sold like cattle up on a stage as if it were a big joke. The youngest one was a little baby, not even three days old and she was ripped from her father’s arms. father went into some sort of shock, he was really beating himself up for something he is not even a part of…” Dean had gone silent, he was just listening; his father’s reasons becoming clear as Sam spoke “he fought the guy who was buying the baby but he was thrown down, he was pretty much humiliated”

“He could have said something” the older alpha exclaimed. Dean had thought that John’s old self was shining through again, his old arrogant self that wanted to follow every trend, every law and not think twice about it.

“He does not do that anymore, not after the war and not after what he saw” Dean nodded his head in understanding “Dean, there is something more…”

“What? Are they going to make sure those people are mistreated here or something?!”

Sam shook his head “no, it is about the omegas”

~*~

   Dean slammed the door to his newly finished home, he was greeted by Joanna who had become the head maid at his smaller-copy-of-the-manner home. Her sweet smile reminded him to keep his emotions at bay if he didn’t want his little ones running away in fear of his scent. He smiled at her and her expression changed as she noticed his unmistakable frown.

“He told you, didn’t ‘e?” she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Told me what? Who?” Dean was confused at her question. How would she have known what Sam had told him? What they had been talking about when there had been no one around to listen.

“Benny told you about the fruit crate he had left out in the sun, it got all scavenged by those dang coyotes and it all went bad”

Dean shook his head “no, he did not”

Joanna froze and smiled awkwardly “Oh-okay, well if he mentions it don’t tell him you already knew. He wanted to be all responsible and tell you on his own, that’s why when you came in looking all... displeased I thought maybe you’d gotten mad at him or somethin’”

Dean shook his head “no, I have not seen Benny all day perhaps he is out herding with the rest of the workers”

“Yeah maybe, but he will tell you I suppose”

“Do not worry about it, we can go get more at the market”

“Talking about the market…” Joanna squeaked out. Her face a bit pained as she said the word ‘market’ “I don’t think master Castiel should be going anymore. He does seem a bit frail and the market place has started to sell… ahm…live items… that would not be good for the pups’ mental development”

“Yes of course” he agreed, walking a few steps past her before turning towards her once again “and I would like it if you would send an alpha there instead, I do not want you getting hurt” he smiled at her as she nodded her understanding.

Dean walked away, up the stairs following his nose down the long corridor that lead into the play area where his mate’s scent was the strongest. He could hear the loud babbling of both his toddlers. Incoherent words and laughter as he walked closer. One of the twins got quiet as Dean peaked through the door, pushing it slowly for it to open. Arael’s huge green eyes stared up at him, a sly smile on her fine features. She was cunning and smart, but very shy around people who were not her parents or younger brother Armisael. And Armisael was a charismatic bomb who was not afraid of anything yet he was very fragile.

“Dean…” Castiel smiled up at him from his spot in a rocking chair all the way at the far end of the room. He had a book in his lap atop a velvet red dress with pink vertical lines adorning the fabric, a crown of small violet-red roses adorned his dark hair. The crown was messily made- probably by the twins- yet sat proudly on his head “I thought you would miss dinner again” his tone expired relief of that not being so and Dean shook his head.

“I could not wait to bolt out of the manner” he smiled fondly at Castiel as he walked closer towards him. Arael ran to his mom and straddled his lap.

Her eyes held warning as she wrapped her arms around Castiel’s waist “no, mine!” she yelled, tucking her face under her small arms. She was very possessive of Castiel and this made Armisael giggle.

“Mommy, El’s” he giggled as he sat with two building block in his hands; the rest were scattered amongst the floor as both he and his sister had taken everything out of its original place.

Dean turned to look at him and he continued his humor filled laugh. Castiel was laughing and Dean was smiling as he scooped the giggling toddler in his arms. The boy squealed in delight, never letting go of the blocks in his hands. Dean threw him up high, catching him then to blow raspberries onto his small neck. Armisael pushed away as the pained sensation of tickling took him by surprise, he laughed even harder, shaking his head. Dean smiled up at his boy, green eyes clashing with green as he brought him in and nestled him in his arms.

“I bet they drive you crazy” Dean scoffed as he scouted the room. He leaned down ignoring the eyebrow raise from his mate and pressed a kiss to his lips. Arael pushed at him, tugging at his suit then to bring his face to hers.

“Mommy my, no yurs” she slurred, not yet fully capable of fluid movements with her tongue to produce correct words as she was too young, but Dean loved it anyways. He loved the little eye rolls he would get from her, and the warm smiles she would often give him “papa up” she told him, wanting to be carried as her younger brother was. 

Dean picked her up from Castiel’s lap and sat her on his hip “did you hear?” Dean started towards Castiel.

The omega’s eyes, which had been looking towards both his pups raised to stare Dean straight in the eye “what of?” he asked curious. 

The alpha cleared his throat, thinking of ways to say what he had learned. His eyes fell to the book on his mate’s lap as he took a deep breath and said what he had been meaning to say “there will been a new law to be passed… they have started collaring all…” he cleared his throat one more time but by the mention of collaring his mate had gathered a pretty good idea of what he was going to finish with “omegas”

Castiel’s eyes grew wide; he had known this was going to come one day or another, although he had hoped against it “when did they start this?” he didn’t want to know, not really but it was impossible not to ask.

“Nothing is certain yet…” Dean answered as best he could “but one thing is certain, that will not be the case for you. Even if we have to leave here” he wouldn’t do it, not ever. In his eyes Castiel was his equal. All omegas where equals to both betas and alphas and if they were treated as anything less he would have no other choice than to fight for their rights, and if that couldn’t be done he would at least protect his mate’s rights.

Texas was going to hell, ever since their independence laws against omegas started to rise, racial disputes where even more violent and now slavery was legal.

Castiel smiled small at his alpha’s words but that did not change the fact that he was scared out of his mind. He could no longer think of being away from this place, the place his children would grow up happy and respected “Dean we cannot leave here, this is our home”

Dean shook his head “Cas, you and I are a home. Our children and us, we are a home. We do not need all of this to be a home, we will start fresh, we will go down south like all those runaway slaves, and we can be free in México”

“Dean you fought a war against México, what makes you so sure they will want you there”

“And what makes you so sure they do not”

“Papa, there” Armisael pointed out the window, he started to buck and wiggle to try and get his papa to move towards it.

Dean took both pups toward the window to try and search for whatever it was had caught his boy’s eye. A lovely fiery bird sat close to the window on one of the tree’s thin branches that stretched out wide against the trunk, the green leaves that sprouted from the branches becoming dull from the bright crimson of the bird.

One of the twins giggled as the other shrieked in excitement but in the end it was Arael that made herself known as her tummy gurgled “Papa, nom nom” she spoke, trying to pull Dean’s face towards the only door in the room.

“You’re hungry, baby?” Dean asked before kissing her cheek which she immediately wiped off. The alpha laughed at her action.

“No” she protested against her father's kisses, lips pursed out in a pout. She crossed her arms and repeated “nom, nom”

“They have not wanted to eat all day” Castiel huffed. He was a bit agitated from their previous conversation, but he immediately changed his mood and lead Dean downstairs with both twins in arms.

Their conversation put to a pause for a better time to discuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyyyyy XD all toddler actions are based on my niece's actions she is two years of age and is a little devil >3


	2. You And Me Forever

   The pronounced conversation that was being tossed around and obscured by other conversations of daily life was a conversation Castiel was trying to avoid. He didn’t want to explain to Dean that if it meant his children would grow up happy he didn’t mind being collared and paraded like property. The omega knew this would hurt his alpha; to be so indifferent of a thing such as a form of slavery when he knew full well Dean’s stand on such a topic.

Castiel ate in silence, often smiling or laughing at something Dean would say as they sat in the dining room table as a family. He refused to say a single word, so as to not seem rude he always made sure to have his mouth full of food. He would often look up at both his pups and smile fondly at how close they were, even when separated in their own highchairs; they would babble at each other, or laugh. Their messy hair and face covered in food always brought Dean’s attention towards them. He would grab his hand towel and try and wipe all the residual food they had plastered on their hands and face. Castiel would just smile when Dean then looked his way, and then he understood. He understood what Dean had been saying about their home, about them being a home- being _the_ home. Castiel looked down at his empty plate and sighed; this conversation was going to happen and he now knew he was to be at his alpha’s side always, not bellow him and not above him either, but beside him.

“Are you all right?” his alpha’s voice called to him. Dean’s rough palm placed over Castiel’s hand.

The omega looked up into deep green and sighed as his stomach settled and his body relaxed, “yes, I am fine” he smiled, eyes darting towards the blond beta who had become so dear to him.

Dean’s eyes followed his, but their hands remained connected atop the table, “Joanna”

“Dean, Daniel was asking for you. I told him to wait in your study as you are busy at the moment”

The alpha looked back at Castiel, who gave him a slight nod. He looked back towards the beta and nodded, “yes thank you, I will be right with him” he excused himself from the table and followed Joanna out of the dining room.

~*~

   Dean walked into his study, expecting the younger alpha to be sitting on the waiting chair. Well he got one thing right. Daniel was sitting; waiting for Dean all perched up in the head chair behind his desk. His feet were resting on the red-tainted wood of the desk, picking at his nails with a very distracted look in his eye.

“You wanted to see me?” Dean asked as he entered his study.

Daniel immediately looked up at him from behind the desk, a sly smile on his face as he flew to his feet with stumbling movements, “Hey, boss. Yeah I wanted to see you. Actually I wanted to tell you something”. He had something to say, that much was clear but whatever it was seemed to be more serious than he was letting on.

“Go ahead” Dean gave him a nod as to continue sitting at the head chair while he sat before Daniel in the chair opposite to him.

The alpha nodded with a more or less resigned look on his face as he sat down to then continue, “look, working here has surpassed my expectations but I think it’s time for me to head back home to my mate and pups, besides times here are changing and soon Alfonso will be seen as an owned slave in oppose of who _he_ is” he sighed, stirring a bit in his seat as he tried searching for the right words to try and explain his leave, “Alfonso will be leaving with me to head back down south”.

Dean looked the alpha in the eyes; he understood the man’s reasoning, but it was still hard to see a friend go. Daniel had lived here for over two years, “do you feel mistreated here?”

Daniel almost jumped at that, “no!” he said as sincere as possible “no of course not. All of you are good people… but I just, I don’t believe in this place anymore. Not when all of this is going down, to think considered bringing my family up here, but it’s all going to hell now.”

“When are you planning on leaving?” Dean asked in order to make preparations for both alphas.

“Tonight. I’m leaving tonight” he smiled big and inhaled a very comfortable breath, much more like a sigh of relief, contentment even and Dean felt his peace envelop the entire study. He was happy and for that Dean was happy.

Dean stood to give out his hand, “Well good luck” he smiled at the fawn blond man who stood before him.

Daniel took his hand with a firm grip and shook it once before finding the courage to let go and step out. He smiled at the older alpha and thanked him for the job opportunity he had given him. Dean tried to persuade him to let him help with some arrangements for his departure but the man fondly denied any sort of help only saying “thank you for everything, boss” before taking his leave.

~*~

   Dean was a little surprised at Daniel’s departure. Usually it was easy to tell when a man was starting to become uncomfortable out in the fields, it was easy to know if they would stand another hot summer and it was easy to know if they would soon depart. But with both Daniel and Alfonso, it had been unexpected and seriously without a doubt hurried as if the devil was after their tails. If it wasn't for the calmness in Daniel's words Dean would have worried, but there was no reason for that. Dean understood his reasons and in all honesty he didn't know how a man could withstand such a long time apart from his family; Dean guessed it was the need, the need to see his family happy, fed and educated.

Dean sighed as he looked over the documents that held dozens of five digit numerals. He was disgusted by the detailed report of the human beings that were being herded to his fields as if they were cattle. He much rather buy their freedom but with the way things were headed that would be impossible. He yawned as sleep began to make his eyelid numb, and his body began to yearn the unconscious warmth of sleep. A cry began from the second floor and Dean knew it was time to head up. It was Armisael who was falsely crying to get attention, he had woken his sister but she only looked at him with frustration and a huge nest of hair on her head. Armisael’s red-rimmed eyes overflowed with tears but Dean knew when he was faking it. The alpha smiled at the toddler, he got on his knees and crawled towards the crib to poke his fingers over the edge and wiggle them. The toddler began to giggle, tears drying as amusement overtook his drama. Dean then took the little boy’s nose and paraded it around to which the toddler began to fight for it.

“Papa, mine” he smiled as he captured the alpha’s hand, struggling to take back the imaginary nose that Dean held between his fingers. Dean stood and finally captured the boy within his arms; he filled the toddler with suffocating kisses, never letting go as the toddler struggled to take back his imaginary appendage back with intoxicating giggles. “Papa” he began to get anxious with all the engrossing kisses placed all over his face.

Dean pulled away from the boy and placed his nose back in place. “Yes it is yours, but it is also mine”

Armisael shook his head playfully then lowered his head to place it on the alpha’s shoulder.

“They woke?” Castiel’s voice came from the open door behind Dean.

“Just a little while ago” the alpha turned towards Castiel and signaled him close.

Castiel laughed as his eyes landed on the un-amused Arael who kept looking at them as if to say ‘you can leave at any time’. “What is it?” Dean asked, to which Castiel pushed his chin towards the furrow-eyed toddler. Dean laughed and Arael only rolled her eyes and turned to give her back to them as she slumped back into her crib.

Dean turned back to the pup in his arms, “Armisael, give papa a kiss.” The toddler looked at him groggily and kissed Dean on the nose and then was tucked into his crib. The alpha walked to his girl’s crib and kissed her soft cheek. In a hurried surprise she turned towards him and wrapped her small arms around his neck keeping him close.

She kissed his temple and whispered to him, “Papa, mine.” Dean hugged her small frame and nodded. She finally released him and turned back around to continue her interrupted slumber.

“Let’s go to bed” Dean rubbed Castiel’s back after he had finished tucking both pup’s in. the omega nodded and they both walked out of the nursery.

~*~

“What did Daniel want?” Castiel asked. He crawled over to the alpha’s side, wrapping his arms around his broad shoulders. The dark haired man ogled at the freckles that decorated those broad shoulders, he ran his thin fingers over the soft, tan skin and sighed at the older man’s beauty.

The alpha scoffed, “he is leaving. To México” it was ironic that Castiel was trying to avoid their previous conversation, but by starting this one it had led them back to the conversation they had put on pause.

The omega let go of Dean’s shoulders and tried to avoid the alpha’s stare as he had turned around to face him. “Leaving? And Alfonso?”

“He is also leaving”

Castiel stayed silent for a few second to think. “If it is necessary I will leave, with you. Wherever you want to go”

“What made you change your mind?”

“My life here would mean nothing if you are not around. If our pups are not around”

Dean smiled big at this new information then tackled the omega into bed. He straddled Castiel’s hips and captured his mouth, his hands entrapping Cas’s as he continued his assault on the willing man under him. “Now can you help me take my boots off, I think they are stuck” Dean asked a bit embarrassed.

The omega laughed at his alpha but nodded and helped him tare the boots off his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like this chapter, i will try and post every Friday and if i miss a Friday i'm sorry but i will try. if i am late i will try and tell you beforehand. so yeah hope you like XD don't forget to comment if you like, ask any questions i will answer and hope you have a grate day/night.


	3. Tragic Things At Odd Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are mentions of injustice in this fic, especially towards the minorities and I do apologies for that. If you are sensitive towards that topic I would prefer you not read, it's not graphic but it is unjust.

   Dean woke to the loud bang of a double barreled musket, the model was not important but the fact that it was fired on his property and only a few yards away from where his children slept on the second floor was the alarming reasoning behind the enraged way the alpha jumped out of bed and ran straight to the source of his anger.

“Are you out of your mind?!” the alpha yelled at the top of his lungs once he was out and behind a very riled up Benny who was still holding the double barrel in his hands, ready to fire once again.

The alpha startled as the loud noise of Dean’s voice hit him with force- he had become a little deaf by the immense sound of the gun being fired at his nose so the soft sounds of Dean’s feet as he had gotten closer were never registered- another shot fired as Benny’s reaction had caused him to pull the trigger, creating a huge hole in one of the many crates that contained the seed they fed all the chickens with. “Hey, boss.” Benny greeted, mouth pulled up in an awkward smile. Dean only looked at him with anger in his eyes as the older alpha tried hard to explain himself “it was those dang coyotes again, they be coming into the property to eat all the dang poultry, and then you come up behind a man with a gun! I could of blown your head clean off”

Dean tried to relax, nose flared as his harsh breathing exited his lungs through his nostrils. At that moment a middle aged man with the finest clothes, riding a pure white steed clicked his tongue as he approached the conflicting alphas. Benny’s attention immediately went to the upperclassman but Dean only stayed starring holes into Benny. “Excuse me, you very rude servant boy. Where can I find your master?”

Dean turned his horrid stare up towards the brute riding a fancy mule “I am he”

The man looked Dean up- at his very unpresentable bed hair- and down- at his muddy, bare feet and ruined nightclothes- “you have to be kidding me” the man said under his breath to then clear his throat and continued “I am looking for a gentlemen. Green eyes, blonde hair, about yea tall…” he made a gesture with his hands, then looked at Dean who fit those exact descriptions “he travels with a slave and goes by the name Daniel De Soto”

Dean narrowed his eyes, eyebrows knitted together as he thought. He hadn’t seen Daniel or Alfonso in approximately three days and Dean had assumed he had made it to México by now, “we have not seen him since his parting.”

“When did he part?” the dark gray haired man asked as he sat on top his horse.

“About three days ago, sir” Benny bowed at the man and Dean eyed Benny, a confused look on his face as he had no idea why Benny would be so reverent to this entitled moron.

“Benny, you have things to do” Dean waved the alpha off to then add “and if I find you firing another gun on my property I will hang you, you understand?”

The dark haired man spit on the ground, winking as he adjusted his old bowler that sat atop his head. “Of course, brother” he departed taking the musket with him.

Dean looked back towards the upperclassman and smiled a very unpleased smile, “would you like to come in and chat?”

“No” the man sighed, very unpleased himself to the add, “If you hear any word of him make sure to inform me, him and I need to talk”

“I do not think he intended on returning”

“Well in case he does. Please let me know as soon as possible.” The odd man who excused himself as Sir. Cain of Eden, hadn’t mentioned a word of why he had gone looking for Daniel but in truth Dean didn’t want to know. He had much rather stay oblivious to anything related to his workers outgoings on their personal days, because they were who they wanted to be and he had no right to interfere unless they asked for his help and neither Daniel or Alfonso had asked for his involvement.

~*~

   Dean hadn’t mentioned the man or the visit to Castiel, he figured that hiding such information wouldn’t cause harm, and how would it? They had never once seen Sir. Cain. Not even a whiff of him existed not until today that is, but in any way his visit and his knowledge of them had no importance and although his presence created an eerie atmosphere Dean was neither alarmed nor frightened by him. Dean just went about his business and what business it was.

It hadn’t stopped raining since after the middle-aged man had left, his white horse’s hooves painted a colorless brown and the color rose to its chest as the mud became trapped under those golden hooves and then tossed around as the steed went about his business in an almost melodic stride. The only evidence left had been mushed into the ground as the hoof prints had been stepped over and trampled on by the cattle being moved about the property.

Dean stood in the mud as it poured and the thunder clashed in anger. Their new Slaves were being pushed around in shackles as if they had committed a crime. Their hands, feet and necks bound and raw from the rusted iron around their limbs; their wounds bleeding and Dean had to bite his tongue and hold his stance to prevent himself from lashing out at the privileged Anglos- who he himself was a part of- and beating them into unconsciousness. He felt immense sadness and impotence as the people were being pushed about. The alpha’s eyes flickered to a young girl whose bare feet had been tricked as one man slid his booted foot before hers, she tripped causing her shackles to yank at her already weak limbs; the man took out his whip, ready to lash at her.

Dean stepped in, clasping the man’s hand before he could strike down at the defenseless child. “Don’t you dare touch them” he growled, kicking the man back with a shove to his stomach. The man fell to the ground, clothes ruined from the earth he had been pushed on. He stumbled to his feet as fast as he could, trying to dust himself off but only acquiring to smooth the mud over his clothes even more. He spit at the ground to then order his workers home as he went off with a challenging glare meant for Dean.

“You haven’t seen the last of me yet, foolish boy!” he yelled, British accent woven into his tongue “Crowley, will be back for you” his menacing eyes held no melodrama only pure hate and anger.

Dean helped the girl up and undid the chains at the first opportunity he could get; delicately removing them from around every person to then throw them to the fire as he tried abolishing their existence, but the wounds they had inflicted could never be removed from the flesh and soul of those who had clung to them at the darkest of times.

~*~

   There were only a few workers that were brought over to Dean’s property, they were clothed and fed, acknowledged but just that alone wasn’t going to make them open up and become less afraid of the white man who stood before them. They only looked down at their feet wondering when everything would change, because that always happened. They knew how this worked and therefore the situation became even more fearful because they did not know when everything would blow over and they would once again be mistreated, marked, or sold once again.

“My name is Joanna but you can call me Jo” the blonde held out her hand to a dark skinned woman, her alpha status becoming rarely submissive and fearful as she shut her eyes tight expecting a blow- She had been sent to help in the kitchen after she had been moved into one of the many spare rooms in the employee’s wing- She opened her eyes, startled at the sadness in both betas’ eyes.

The alpha only stared at both women, deciding over whether not it was alright for her to speak. “My name is, Missouri” her dark gentle eyes swept over their faces, but when no signs of alarm reached out to her she ran her eyes back down towards her covered feet.

“That’s a nice name.” Joanna smiled, “and this is my mama, Ellen. My papa’s out with the rest of the workers, checking on the animals. His name’s Robert but you can call ‘m Bobby, everybody does”

“You seem like a nice girl” Missouri smiled small although she kept her eyes on her hands.

“You can look us in the eye. You are one of us now and no one can harm you here, and _no_ _one_ will harm you here” Ellen voice was firm to make her point known in case she was thinking otherwise.

Missouri smiled, eyes returning to theirs. "Thank you." She smiled in gratitude, feeling at ease.

~*~

“Make sure it is really shut, we would not want any animal coming in and feeding on the chickens” Dean’s voice was as serious as he could possibly make it sound although one worker in particular knew it was said for him. All the workers laughed and Benny only scoffed.

“Alright I get it, should ‘a checked it thoroughly before heading in” he joked as he adjusted his patched up trousers at his waist.

“Shouldn’t have been drinking” Bobby remarked.

“Excuse me, Gentlemen…” a townie interrupted. His distinct belt and bandoliers that crossed his chest filled with bullets entitled him as a law enforcer. His worn trousers and boots almost knee high showed him to be a rancher, not a townie. He had taken off his hat as a sign of ‘business’ but the men only laughed at the scrawny man before them. “Name’s, Garth, and I’m here on official business.”

“Someone stole your cat, boy?” Benny mocked.

The man who introduced himself as Garth seemed a bit unnerved by the mockery, feeling self-conscious at how he might look in their eyes.  
“No” he responded a bit childlike, but he stood his ground “we found two bodies outside the town’s border, one man had this in his pocket” he handed the closest man what they had found.

Dean who had stepped forward once the law enforcer had mentioned bodies, held in his hands the same envelope he had personally given Daniel. The money was gone and his name was a readable smudge on the back but the envelope itself was as if nothing had happened.

“I am sorry for your loss” Garth said before turning.

“Where are the bodies?” Benny interrupted, stepping closer to the ranger.

“We sent them over to the undertaker” was all he shared before placing his hat back on his head and walking out.

~*~

   Dean tossed everything around, hands gliding over the many smooth surfaces in his study. His arms clashing with the many picture frames and stacks of paper to then glide or fall to the ground. Castiel only stood there, surrounded by all the documents and broken picture frames that now lay at his feet.

“Dean, you have to calm down” the omega flinched as Dean tossed one of the many chairs across the room.

“It was my fault!” he shouted, unaware of Castiel’s growing fear until the man practically whined when he came close. “Cas?”

The young man shook his head, trying to get a grip on his emotions. He was literally shaking, his body vibrating with fear, fear of his alpha’s temperament. Dean had to relax, for his mate’s sake.

“It is not your fault” he breathed out finally. He accepted Dean’s hand but instead of walking towards the alpha he pulled the alpha down with him to sit on the floor of the trashed study. Castiel brought the alpha into his arms. “Never your fault”

“Cas, I gave him the money, he was probably killed for it. Him and Alfonso were killed for the money they carried to their families” he was exhaust, tired and that feeling to beat yourself up ate at his gut. He felt responsible, guilty. The alpha laid himself beside Castiel, his arms wrapped around the omega’s slim waist as he buried his face in his lap. The omega’s slim fingers ran through the alpha’s tensed scalp. His pained heart beat pulsated under Castiel’s fingertips and he leaned down to kiss at the broken man's temple.

“Everything will be alright, Dean. Everything will be alright” Castiel promised as he hugged the alpha closer to him. He hoped that everything would turn out alright. He really hoped for it, but all that surrounded them began to feel like the start of something dangerous if not approached with caution. He could feel the storm begin to twirl at his fingertips, so he prayed for the best as Dean's ragged breathing continued under his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this chapter, i know it's going a bit slow and theres going to be a lot of things going on XD but just really hope you like.  
> don't forget to leave a comment if you'd like or ask any question, i will answer as best i can and....  
> have a great day/night, afternoon ;)


	4. Death At A Funeral

   After word was out that Daniel and Alfonso had been murdered, anxiety was common within the households that knew of the two hard working men. Their bodies had been unrecognizable; gutted like fish, dismembered. Their eyes and tongues removed, but it was Dean who had to give the affirmation to both cadavers. He recognized the dotted flesh, golden hair of Daniel, his long fingers and a burn that had never healed under his forearm. Alfonso had distinctive lips, heart shaped and small, and his cupid’s bow was a deep slope as it connected to his nose which was a fine line, becoming rough at the nostrils and a birthmark that had been shamelessly burned over with a cigar at his naked breast affirmed both bloody corpses to be who they had been pronounced to be.

He had gone home, searching for the nearest bin but when he couldn’t find it he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He ran outside, spurting out his breakfast over the railing. He had never in his life seen something so cruel; he had thought he had seen enough discrimination, and abominations done through the process of him growing up. He hadn’t realized how calm everything was in oppose to so much cruelty being permitted in the place of his birth now a days. The rotting flesh that let a foul smell floated in the air, the coagulated blood that stained the entire corpse of both men. The atrocities that they had suffered while they died little by little, limb by removal of limb. Dean cried as he held on to the railing that pushed against his belly as his form doubled over it. He couldn’t help the sting his tears brought to his eyes, or the way his stomach pushed out everything he didn’t have as it convulsed in pain. By the time he was done- spitting out residue he had left in his mouth- Castiel had stepped out in search of him. He had gotten worried when an hour became three and upon his search he had found a drunken Dean, doubled over the railing, spitting out what seemed to be the last ounce of liquor he had ingested.

The man was wobbly on his feet- still very drunk- as he clung to his omega for support as they walked inside to the safety of their house. He asked for the strongest coffee they had and brought his alpha to their room- not meaning to but- dumping him on the bed. The alpha broke down again as the images of both bodies flashed in his mind. He couldn’t get away from the images, he couldn’t stop them from invading him.

Dean grasped on to Castiel’s flurry dress, his fists wrapped around fine fabric, soft lace, and thin furls as he pulled him close. The omega was pulled on to the bed then pushed under the alpha’s strong anatomy. The omega couldn’t help but cry at his alpha’s broken state, he couldn’t even comprehend how awful it must have been to see something so gruesome like what poisoned Dean’s mind. He let it happen, he let Dean tare at his clothes to undress him, and he consented as Dean made love to him. Soft movements entrapped them in their moment. No one bothered them as his alpha marked him with purple bruises and soft kisses all over. They were both enslaved to each other, forgetting faults and nightmares that poisoned the soul until they passed out from excursion.

~*~

   The funeral was quiet, sunny and queer at oppose to how they all felt inside. They were scared, sad-sweaty from the awful heat that surrounded them- and unequipped for a funeral, but they all dressed in their finest clothes and remained respectful towards the ones who had departed to never again return.

On their way out of the cemetery a few cavalier men on horse surrounded the bunch. It was Dean and his household with addition to Sam’s family who had stayed behind.

The men surrounded the group, spitting at them and growling like rabid dogs. “This is the pussy who dared to push Crowley on his ass to defend a negro” a stick of a man who had obviously had too much liquor, pointed at Dean with a pistol. “Maybe we should teach ‘m a lesson”

Dean growled possessively as he had his mate and his pups behind him. Sam and Benny had adapted a similar stance, pushing inside all the omegas, betas, and pups into the safety of their bodies’ shield.

“I don’t know, Alastair. He has one of _those_ faces.” another man with an odd, yellowish gleam in his eye smiled sickly at the alpha in question.

“One of _those_ faces” the man that was known as Alastair repeated with a menacing chuckled and a twisted smile tugging at his lips, “You know colored folk ain’t supposed to be buried in white people cemeteries”

“This is a private cemetery” Sam spat venomously at them, “ _anyone_ can be buried here”

“You don’t make a lot o' sense, boy” teased on of the other compatriots that hung about in the bunch. “If it’s a private cemetery, how can _anyone_ be buried here?”

Sam growled in anger. He hadn’t gotten his point across and now it was something they’d pin over his head. He tried correcting himself to only be shut down by his older brother, “just be quiet, Sam!” Dean kept his stance and although his ground was sometimes challenged by the horses being commanded closer to try and scare them back, Dean stood still. “We do not want any trouble”

“So we’ve hear. But you started trouble for yourself when you slammed your door on sir. Cain’s face-“

“Shut your fucking mouth, Alastair!” yellow eyes yelled as he took out his gun and pointed it flat towards his fellow countryman. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. There was only silence in the background, the rustic sound of breathing made the hairs on Dean’s back prickle up as sweat trickled down his back and forehead. You could hear the dry earth beneath the horses hooves snap like the heel of a boot on floorboards, and the unique sound of a worn leather saddles being pushed, pulled, or yanked to the side in adjustment atop the horse.

It was midday and the sun was killer as they stood in silence, one man with his hand wrapped around a pistol that pointed towards one of his own and the alphas protecting their families and friends as they themselves where surrounded by danger.

Dean didn’t know what this all meant. What business did these men have with him? Dean hadn’t shut any door in anyone's, in fact he had opened the door to his home and maybe it wasn’t full heartedly but it wasn’t his fault the man had denied the offer. And what did all this have to do with Crowley? How did these men know of him?

Alastair adjusted his mangy straw hat triggering a click from the pistol pointed at him, he only clicked his tongue and shook his head, “you know you ain’t gonna kill me, Azazel. You need me for the business we have today”

Azazel pulled back his pistol and scoffed, he dragged his stare very slowly from Alastair to Dean. “You’re right, we have business to take care of” he yanked the rains from his horse to the side, pulling away from the little circle they had created.

The tall man known as Alastair glared at Dean, his sly smile never leaving his features as he eyed his little family. “I’d take good care of that little family of yours. You wouldn’t want someone breaking it apart”

“Let’s go!” Azazel commanded in a stern voice. He fixed his shoulders and pulled out his gun again, fixing it towards one of his men. He chuckled and in a fraction of a second moved it towards Dean and pulled the trigger.

Everything happened so fast and in an immense haze that left his whole head spinning without any intention of stopping, and his whole chest felt like if it was on fire. Dean remembers his name being called over and over, a frightened voice trying to keep his attention so he wouldn’t fall back into unconsciousness. He heard crying, yelling, loud growls, a horse’s maddening whine, leather snapping, boots crunching the ground beneath its harsh steps and all the while he remembers the push and pull of his body. Another shot fired and more screaming followed and that’s the last he could remember before everything got dragged from under him.

~*~

   Sam woke to find his world in pitch dark, the only light came from the mother moon above who looked down at them with sadness as she cradled her son and brightened the darkness. Pain rushed through him and he coughed, feeling his lungs rip apart as he tried breathing. Dust was all he exhaled for he was still lying on the dry earth. His head hammered, pounding intently to the beat of his heart. Soft cries and loud shouts could be heard around him as he tried waking from a maze-like sleep.

“Maggie, wake up. Please” Michael’s voice was thick with pain as he repeated over and over again a plea for his child to wake. “Princess, please wake up”

“Dean!” Sam heard Castiel yell at the top of his lungs with as much pain in his voice and inaccessible cries as his small body would allow. His voice sounded rasp as he continued to shout out his alpha’s name and he coughed out of pain from the overuse of his vocal chords.

Sam- as he heard his child’s name being called repetitively- tried to get up. The fast motion of his movements causing a rush of pain to electrify his entire body, warm ooze could be felt spilling from an unknown place in his body. A hand reached for him to cease his movements but he fought to get up, he pushed himself towards his daughter, taking her in his arms tightly. He looked around at the devastation; tears ran tracks on every face and smudges of mud dirtied every face. Castiel’s, and Michael’s dresses were ruined, ripped open and hanging by a thread to their bodies. Joanna was nowhere in sight.

Sam felt anger course through his veins as he held his limp little girl in his arms, and the sight of them. He knew, and the anger made him tear up. He could have stopped it, his brother! Hell even Benny could have stopped it! He searched around for his brother, for Benny…

“Maggie, hey baby wake up” he sobbed, pressing her small forehead to his and held her tight. “Where’s Dean?”

Castiel broke down crying, his pups looking about seeming lost and afraid with tears poking at the edge of their big green eyes. They clung to their momma and he wrapped them up in a strong embrace. “He i-is… g-gone” he cried “Benny’s g-gone. Joanna… sh-she went for help, and s-she hasn’t been back since” he stuttered with the huge wave of despair, and violation running through him and like a bad dream. He began to shout bloody murder; something pained him in between his thighs. Michael immediately went for him, checking him all over. He finally managed to find the source of his excruciating pain and he became flabbergasted at his find. Michael dug out the object, his face pained at the sight of so much blood; his brother’s pups at their mom’s side crying in fright.

“Castiel, are you okay?” there was no response, only loud shouts as his brother gouged out the object, “what is it Michael?”

Michael brought the object to the light. There was a dreamlike gleam that shone from the small, pointed object. It was a golden pin that had been pricked into Castiel’s flesh and then sealed for it to remain there until something caught and pulled on it, injecting pain. As Sam glared at the golden pin something caught his eye; it was around Castiel’s thin neck and as he glanced over at Michael he noticed a perfect match around his omega’s neck. Sam hyperventilated making him tighten his hold on his child’s small body.

“Papa.” A small voice called to him as a small hand reached up to hold the side of his face. There was an eruption of pained laughs, as a huge weight lifted from both parents and family. The girl’s bright eyes gleamed with happiness as she clung to life but pain tainted that little fire inside her and she started to cry in hopes of comfort and relief. Michael brought her into his arms and rapped her tightly, afraid that if he’d let go, so would she let go of the life she so desperately clung to with petite hands and chubby fingers.

“We have to get home” Sam spoke only to create a worried look on Castiel’s face.

“What about Joanna? She has not come back, and we do not know where she is”

They waited and waited until the witches began to appear in the night sky, their hollers frightening them all. They clung to each other but Sam couldn’t wait any longer, not when his girl was losing so much blood her lips became brushed with a lifeless blue, and her eyes began to tear up, her cry ripped out of her lungs from exhaustion, and she began to shake from an unknown cold. He stood as well as he could and brought them all with him. They were picked up by a traveler and his wife- who were headed the same way they were- with no hesitation at all, they were helped on to the ox drawn wagon and left a few feet away from the Winchester manner where Joanna had never made it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like this chapter XD i wanted to update today because i had this chapter finished for like about five days and decided why not. hopefully next chapter we'll know where Dean, Benny and Joanna have gone to.  
> don't forget to leave a comment if you wish, insight is always welcomed and questions are to be answered :)  
> and have a great Day/Night XD


	5. She's Not An Omega

   Dean was in a haze, the fire that sparked at his shoulder made his whole body tremble, he shook violently as flashes of his time at war appeared behind the veil of his close lids. Dean could feel an electric spark of pain stem from his healed gunshot wound to the fiery pit that stung at his shoulder, and within his brain the memories made him want to curl back in on himself and be forgotten in the abyss of his dark mind. The sleeping alpha woke in a stream of tears as a loud rumble of a scream pierced his eardrums. He was gasping for air trying to fight to his feet but his body was stuck; wrists being pulled back by rusted chains, his ankles bound. He was on the ground, atop a mattress covered in gore and as he strained to move sharp pieces of golden straw poked at him through the cover of the stained cushion. His wrists and ankles connected to the wooden posts that were probably hammered into the ground. He didn’t know what was going on, this all seemed to far from the truth, from any truth, this had to be a bad dream. Dean strained to let out a shout as another piercing yell erupted from the only exit he could find. He was trapped inside a concrete room, walls painted with mud and the floor was the same barren earth from outside. Dry stems of grass were the only growth in the damp soil, and a wooden chair was the only thing besides the dirtied mattress within the isolated space that enveloped around the stressing alpha.

“Help…” he tried voicing out, but his throat was too dry, too raw and hurt to give him access to his voice. The screaming didn’t cease and the alpha began to convulse in a flash of memory.

“We need some help over here!” someone yelled from beyond the door and the squelch of mud followed as heavy boots ran down the outside but Dean was long gone by the time they bust in. He was passed out and chained like an animal.

“Bring some water from the well. That ought to bring our princess back to life.” Alastair spat on the ground as he sank to his heels, he tore out a piece of straw from the mattress. The stem brown and smelling of rust as he passed the sweet scent over his nose, he licked his tongue over the chipped brown-violet chunks that stuck to the stem to find that not all of the blood that stained it was dried. Dean was still bleeding and Alastair smiled. “How are the other prisoners?”

“The beta has been given the third dose but the alpha hasn’t woken yet”

“Let’s wake ‘em up, he’ll be delighted to find our little surprise waiting for him” Alastair rose to his feet, still savoring the tang of blood on his tongue as he observed the injured alpha before him, “I want this one for myself.”

“Cain won’t allow that, you _know_ that”

Alastair gritted his teeth and shook his head. “We’ll see about that.” Alastair wouldn’t just sit there and observe like Cain wanted, he was going to have his moment, he was going to ruin this alpha and he knew that for a fact. He wasn’t going to just stay on the side lines and observe, he was the master of torture and he was going to use his talent on Dean because that’s what he deserved. Dean deserved the finest torture ever invented; he needed to know pain and he needed to know what his role was in Cain’s play house. Both men exchanged looks and Alastair led the way out, “Tell them to wake him up as soon as possible” he clasped on to the man’s forearm and looked him deep in the eyes, “-and make sure you tell me first, clear?”

The lad only stared at him with fear as he nodded his head rapidly. “Yeah sure boss.” He was released and as soon as those odd fingers let go of his rigid arm he sped out, running to tell the guys at the well to hurry the fuck up.

~*~

ONE WEEK LATER…

   The house was quiet, not a soul spoke of the incident and everyone tried their best to keep their eyes on Castiel’s eyes. Made sure not to wonder their sight below his jaw but Castiel knew how shameful he must look, he had seen his reflection in a mirror, granted he hadn’t responded well to his appearance. He hadn’t liked the bruise that wrapped around his neck, or the swell of his torn lip, his now purple-green eye but no one said a word.

Castiel had been raped during the assault and he could still feel the vile well up at the back of his throat as hands mapped the outline of his body, keeping him down, suppressed and trapped. No one could have known that this would happen. Castiel had nightmares every night, he felt so alone in this bed, back at the main house, surrounded by people who wouldn’t look at him or speak to him in fear of hurting his feelings. But he needed someone to talk to him, he didn’t care about what, he just needed to feel someone by his side. He screamed at the top of his lungs, he was so angry with the world, he was hurting and he wanted Dean back home. He wanted Dean to be safe, but how could he be? He had been shot and taken by those filthy beasts.

“Cas, you have to calm down,” Ellen told him. She had just entered the room with a tray of food. Most of the servants had been moved back to the main house and his home had been abandoned, it was no longer a home, not without Dean. “You are not the only one who has lost someone; Joanna has been gone for a week.”

Castiel looked over at the broken woman, “I’m sorry Ellen…” Castiel lost track of his words as he fought to take control over his emotions. “He is just… he is… gone, and I cannot do anything about it, we have nowhere to look.”

Ellen finished setting up his food beside his bed, he saw as her eyes scattered away from him and he cursed himself once again, “Can you sit with me?” Ellen nodded at him, smiling a quivering smile at him. “What do you think I should do?”

“Oh, honey. _I_ don’t know what to do, but you always have to stay strong especially for your little ones”

“How are they?” Castiel asked, feeling his eyes gloss over with spicy moisture, making him rub at his eyes. He wiped those trickster tears that had fallen out without him sensing them and smiled.

“Kids will be kids, and Maggie’s better, they’re all taking their afternoon nap but they’ve been asking for you like crazy… they’ve been asking for Dean too.” Ellen confessed, "they don’t realize their papa’s not home."

Castiel ran shaky hands through his messy hair, his nose instinctively searching for his alpha’s scent but it was wiped clean from this torturous solitary he’d been living in. the room was so obscured, deprived from any life, the only scent that plagued this hell hole was of himself and the many servants that walked in and out of the room.

“I want to see them.” He pleaded the beta with his eyes.

Ellen smiled at him and nodded her head. She directed him to eat first and while he ate she stuck around to give him company and although she kept occupied with prepping his clothes he felt a little better, better at oppose to the hell fire that surrounded him when he couldn’t find his mate’s scent on him, when he knew Dean wasn’t safe where he was.

~*~

ONE WEEK BEFORE…

“He awake?”

A sly nod made to accompany a sly smile from the alphas in the dirt filled room, “He’s awake.”

“And how is our beta?” the voice was wicked within Benny’s ears.  
He was just waking up from the most painful sleep someone could ever have and his head blasted with an echo that pierced his mind, it was like sharp metal scratching over fine glass and he gritted his teeth at that. He huffed out a breath and inhaled the most wonderful scent in the world, he was numbed from any knowledge of right and wrong he just wanted to be wrapped in that scent. There was engrossing laughs as he fought against chains that kept him at a sitting position. Benny growled and a piercing scream shattered his entire thought process, it was so close it almost melted his brain from the strength.

“Joanna?” he questioned at nothing. That’s when he opened his eyes to find a bleeding blond at his feet, she was raw from all the scars that plagued her delicate skin which was no longer the smooth cream color that often reminded him of a peach, she was unrecognizable. Her feet were bruised and her ankles raw and bleeding, wrists were burning red and her eyes were red from so much pain. Benny had to push himself back when he realized where the smell was coming from. He tried covering his nose but his arms were tightly bound to the wall.  
There was a clicking sound and Benny looked up at the same alpha who had shot his friend, the one who had then violated Castiel. 

Those devil eyes only stared at him with some sort of sick fascination, “Remember me?” he smiled as he placed a hand over the blonde’s head, Joanna tried flinching away but the yellow eyed monster only brought her closer, fingers wrapping around a bunch of tangled hair, pulling her down to kiss the ground. Benny fought against the chains, chest heaving with a passionate anger that felt like igneous within his chest. “Down boy.”

“Leave her alone!” Benny shouted.

“I will, I just need you to do me a favor…” after a moment he continued, “I need you to test our drug out… I mean we’ve already tested it with omegas but now we need to know if it works on betas. It smells like it’s working.” He sniffed at the air in reference to the warm smell coming from the bloodied blond at Benny’s feet. “let’s water her down guys. Sorry for her filthy appearance, she just wouldn’t drink it down; we had to persuade her in a very non-pleasant manner.”

“You piece of shit!” the infuriated alpha spat at them, kicking dirt towards the middle aged alpha.

The yellow eyed alpha’s smile faded from his lips, he wiped away a piece of dirt that had landed on his bottom lip and shook his head with a bit of irritation. “you do realize you have no say in this, either you try it out or we will, okay?” he gave a signal and the man who had a brought over a bucket of water splashed it over Joanna. The weight of the water overpassing the strength in her limbs and she was knocked further onto the ground, her hands sinking into the mud as she no longer had the strength to lift herself up but that didn’t stop her from trying.

“Stop! Just leave her alone!” Benny once again strained against the shackles that kept him against the concrete wall.

“It’s starting to get dark, I think it will hit soon,” an Englishman voiced out, he was sitting at one of the chairs by a sealed up window, a pipe at his lips and a match at the end, lighting the Tabaco.

“How ‘bout you light the candles Crowley, instead of spatting out what we already know” a long lean alpha with a detached look in his eyes said, rolling his eyes. He had a particular scent to him that made Benny’s blood boil under his sweaty skin.

“Is the branding rod ready?” the yellow eyed alpha asked his snakes as he kept both eyes on Benny.

“Aye, it is.” The man known as Crowley smiled sickly.

“Go place that on the fire, we need it hot for later.”

Joanna began whining out her discomfort, her body had become so hot and every alpha in the room stared at her with a sort of happiness that made Benny growl possibly. He had to hold his breath to keep himself from slipping into a haze.

There was movement around him suddenly and he roared for them to move back, they only stared at him with fascination and Joanna was now at his side, she was trembling from the inner heat.

“What did you do to her?” Benny demanded. She smelled so enticing, so welcoming that it made him forget where he was as he inhaled her heated scent. She rubbed herself against him, the material of the raggedy dress that was now so ripped, so decayed that it only hid below her thighs was starting to unhook from her shoulders revealing cigar burns. She was wrapped around Benny, her hair falling over her face and along the top line of her shoulder blade were three distinctive burs. Benny growled at the Englishmen who held a pipe to his lips and at the foot of his chair was the cigar that pointed him to be the aggressor.

“I’ll be leaving” Crowley smiled, exhaling out smoke from his nose.

“Not before unhooking his chains,” yellow eyes ordered.

“Are you bloody insane, he’ll kill me if I get close!”

The long man chuckled before excusing himself, “I’ll prepare the brand.”

Crowley yanked on the sides of his muddy suit as he stood, he fixed his bowler and walked the ways to the shackled alpha. Joanna huffed out a pained moan and Benny Growled.

“To answer your previous question, we induced a form of heat on your friend, see betas don’t go into heat, it’s not part of their nature but we found that with a curtain blend of herbs a heat-like state can be brought upon a non-omega. Most of our trials were not given the right dose therefore they did not make it. Your friend here is lucky, because of her we now know the right dosage to give and although you have no idea what I’m saying to you right now it’s fun to just voice it out.”

Crowley rolled his eyes as he unhooked one of the links of the chains, allowing more movement to the alpha but keeping him unable to escape the room. Benny jumped to his feet reaching out for the Englishmen. Crowley stepped back immediately, “to hell with this!” he said before leaving the room.

Benny fell to his knees as his drugged state kept him from any other thought than the sweet smelling beta before him, he wrapped her up in his arms and kept her close. She was so soft, so perfect within his grasp the only thing that burned was the feeling of every scar that ran across her wet skin. Benny pulled on the entrapment at one of his arms but couldn’t find the way to release it. He yanked at it, pulling at his arms, his shoulder starting to burn from the stretch, he whined. In a flash he was released and the sound of a door closing caused a growl from the alpha. Benny pushed the beta to the ground clawing at her tattered dress, pinning her to the moist ground and spreading her legs and laying on top of her. He couldn’t, in his hazed up mind make sense of how odd it was to have an omega pinned beneath him when about three seconds ago there had laid a beta in this blonde’s place. He couldn’t have known, he didn’t know that the ‘omega’ he was mating was in fact that same beta who he knew as Jo.

Benny had her pinned beneath him, panting and sweating as he was. She only hooked her legs around his waist and yanked him closer with her arms, her fingers digging into his scalp, pulling at the chocolate colored strands of hair. Benny’s baby blue eyes glued on to the girls doe gaze, her brown eyes seemed to recognize him, they held the warmth of a greeting and he tried to recall those brown eyes but all he saw was a mixture unknown and his. This girl was his, this ‘omega’ was his and so he bit down below her perfectly sculptured jaw, claiming her as his. The girl moved to let out a small whine and that’s when it came to him, who she was to him, who she had been before this and she wasn’t an omega but instead she was his beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD sorry for updating a bit late but I hope you enjoy anyways.  
> Have a great day/night.


	6. Marked And Lost

   Soft skin under the pads of his fingers as he slid them over an extended abdomen, the swell wasn’t the only beautiful thing of his mate’s belly it was the life that kicked within. Back then he hadn’t known that he would father two, that within his mate’s swollen belly there lived two pups that would make his life complete, that would make his life worth wild. He only smiled as he ran his non dominant hand over his mate’s soft skin, whispering endearments into his ear as he held him tight. He remembers the fear he felt when his first child being born healthy fell limp in his arms, no cry but her heart beat softly throughout her tiny body. He remembers the first steps they took across the old wood floors of their first home. He remembers when Armisael was struck with colic, it was during most nights and neither his mate nor he slept at all throughout the night not until the colic ceased and their baby boy fell asleep…

Dean fought for air as he woke suddenly, water dripping from his entire body. He looked around, struggling against his shackles but the only thing he accomplished was for the shackles to dig deeper into his skin. Dean yelled at the top of his lungs, he was frustrated and everything hurt especially his right shoulder that seemed to create a sort of chained pain that electrified him from deep within his shoulder to the center of his chest.

“You’re awake.” someone chuckled but Dean was blind to the world. Something covered his face and his senses were clouded. Something poked at his right shoulder, pressing with great force and Dean screamed at the top of his lungs, he protested by moving his body about but someone kept him still as they dug into his shoulder. Dean was losing the battle against staying awake from the agonizing pain that punched into his shoulder; it was as if someone was hacking at his shoulder with an axe, the sharpened tip crushing bone and tearing flesh as fingers dug into the bullet wound. The hackling never ceased it only erupted within dozens of throats and his screams ripped his throat raw. He couldn’t contain the tears that welled up in his eyes or the thrust of his body as he fought against the assailants that kept him down. “Stop moving you little shit!!!” someone threatened.

“I got it out! I got it out!” another paraded proudly, more hackling followed. There was a lot of movement around him and he couldn’t take anything in, his body was as if he were drunk, unable to grasp anything but voices and shuffling. He was scared out of his mind.

“Take off his shackles, we got a present for this one,” a very raspy voice smiled somewhat childishly then the click of his shackles unhooking brought him back to himself. The men ripped the shackles from his limbs and the pain squeezed another tear from his eyes but he could no longer voice out his pain. Dean could taste the blood that bubbled in his mouth as he was lifted to his feet then dragged out. The cracked earth and gravel tearing at his flesh or tucking into his scars as he was pulled somewhere unknown to him was probably the only information that was being given to him on where he was. The way to their destination took its time but the painful drag of his body across the dirt was unbearable and as soon as the sun’s heated rays fell on Dean’s bare back and the sizzle of the earth underneath was registered by his body Dean knew he was outside.

“There!” a voice commanded then Dean was thrown to the ground and a soundless scream erupted from his lips, mocking him.

Dean was pulled a little further up from where he had been dropped like a sack of potatoes. He could feel wood under calloused hands, pebbles imbedded within the grooves of said wood then he was being pushed up further on to the backless bench. He was exposed to however many faceless alphas and betas as he was maneuvered onto the bench, belly down wrists re-shackled with binds that erupted from the ground. He was naked, bleeding, afraid, and all these people took their turn touching him and fondling him in the light of day it was obscene but however much Dean tried to rebel against their touch the more forcefully they pressed against his skin to mock him and laugh at how pathetic he looked.

Something metallic scarped against another and the sizzling sound of enflamed metal registered within Dean’s fine ears. He stressed to rip the shackles from their buried place in the ground he knew what that sound was, he knew the crackle of burning wood and the sound of flames on heated metal. It was coming close to him and dreaded laughs rang out around him, he was helpless as the burning metal melted into his skin, burning his flesh and making the tissue bubble and blister. The pressure placed on the brand that was becoming one with his body was bone wrenching and he screamed through broken vocal chords, the taste of iron spilled on his tongue and the color red inflamed his senses. The pain was deadly and his body couldn’t help but convulse erratically. Dean yanked at his shackles to the point of dislocating his shoulder but that pain was no match to the molten lava that spread at the base of the right side of his back. His entire spine ached, all the way down to his tail bone it was a rooted pain and his brain was being fried from the intensity. The brand was torn out from its entangled spot on Dean’s back but the pain did not stop, the pain just pulsed at his wound and left him tear stricken and a sobbing mess. The shackles were finally removed and laughter registered again at his ears. Dean was pushed back on to the ground and on to his fresh brand, he was hallucinating and he was screaming soundlessly under the bag that hid his face.

“What the hell is going on?!!” a familiar voice demanded from the many assailants that were drunk on the sight of another’s pain.

“We branded the bitch.” someone explained as he choked on his laughter.

Dean’s hands went up to the bag over his head, fingers studying the woven texture of the bag before pulling it off with fumbling fingers.

“Whoa there, no peaking” the bag was shoved back over his eyes before Dean could take anything in.

“Take him back inside, it is time to let go of the others.”

~*~

PRESENT…

   Castiel took in the sight of both his babies as they sat at the foot of Maggie’s bed. The tiny girl was awake her right arm bandaged up as was her face but she smiled contently as she made up the words of the book she held upside down in her hands. She was reading to the twins and they sat there jumping with their feet bent back under them to scoot closer to the three year old. Arael was the first to register Castiel’s presence and she smiled big, a single dimple carved into her left cheek and small sugar teeth in plain sight.

“Momma!” she screeched, tarring Armisael’s attention from the story being told.

Both toddlers ran to their mommy and Castiel couldn’t help the want to cry. They were all _him_ , from the rooted dark blond hair to the formation of their toes. And he wrapped them up in his arms, the need to protect his family was now bestowed on to him, Castiel was now the head of his family and he would do anything in his power to retrieve his husband and protect his children. It had been a week since those men had taken both Dean and Benny and Joanna had gone missing. It had been a week of recovery, alone in that empty room without his children out of fear of his depression taking hold of him, and through it hurting his children.  
Castiel breathed in his children’s scent, they were young still so their individual scent hadn’t blossomed yet and he could smell the mix scents that belonged to him and Dean. He inhaled it, taking it in to never lose it and he desperately held on to them. They were his life and everything he did from that day forward was for the benefit of his children. He was going to get Dean back no matter what he had to do or who he had to use.

There was a loud uproar from below, a lot of screaming but it was happy, worried, scared, but happy.

“Ellen! Bobby! We found them!” Castiel’s eyes began to water as Charlie’s voice rang out.

Castiel scooped both toddlers in his arms, he ran down the steps of the manner as bloody bodies were being carried in. Castiel immediately covered his pups’ eyes as he brought their heads in to tuck them within his chest. His eyes searched over two bodies one female one male.

“Cassie, sweetheart you cannot be here,” Gabriel took him aside, pushing him towards the living area.

“Gabe, that could be Dean,” he cried out. Both pups untucked their heads to look around.

“Papa!” Arael protested against Castiel’s arms.

“Cas, we only found Benny and Joanna. Dean was- he wasn’t there.”

Castiel couldn’t hold back anymore, he pressed his children to his chest and broke down, his sobs brought out the most intense hiccups and his nose became stuffed. Gabriel wrapped his young brother in his arms and kept him there; both pups just tucked their heads under their mom’s chin and let everything play out.


	7. He's Not Dead!

   Dean’s breath was punched out of him as they jerked and pushed his body to the ground. He was too weak and broken to protest or even take out his hands to lessen the blow of his fall; dust and pebbles flew out from under him and his harsh breathing brought dirt into his mouth causing him to choke and cough. The bag that had covered his world for however long they had tortured him was ripped off his head and light pierced into his meadow green eyes, he had to shut them immediately to stop the light from blinding him any further.

Dean was face down on the ground for a couple of seconds before the noise started up again, this time there was shouting, “I told you didn’t I! To holler at me first before anyone else when he woke, didn’t I?” there was a harsh smacking sound from behind Dean and he flinched which caused his alpha to anger. He was an alpha for god’s sake! How could he let them treat him in such poorly manner?! There was an echoed howl of pain that ran throughout the entire building and Dean’s eyes snapped open. He fought to get to his feet but he was so weak, his arms burned, his back flashed bloody murder every time he tried to move, his stomach felt prickly from lack of food, and his mouth was so dry his lips felt rough against one another. He was exhaust and however much he tried the fresh brand never gave in to lessen his pain as he fought to lift his upper body from the dirt and gravel.

“When I tried calling for you, you were too busy watching the other two… and there was this guy that just burst in, then everyone was in here. They dug out the bullet and pulled him out to be branded, I couldn’t do anything to stop them I’m just the guy under you,” the younger voice tried to explain, there was fear in his voice, Dean could sense it no matter how well he tried to hide it from the other man.

“Oh shut up!” there was another loud smack causing Dean to pull himself away from the noise. He dug pained fingers into the cracked earth beneath him, pulling himself as best he could not before the sole of one man’s boot landed on his back, pushing down to keep him still. Dean’s eyes watered at the pain of pebbled pressure sinking into his lower back, over his brand. The boot dug into the burnt, blistered flesh of his brand popping puss filled blisters that stung immensely over his burnt flesh. Dean howled and fought to remove the boot that only managed to press harder on him, his dislocated shoulder causing quiet pain as Dean moved and struggled. “Help me relocate his shoulder”

“I do-don’t think he’ll let us, A-Alastair.” The man stuttered. Dean could see him now, the boy couldn’t be older than sixteen and here he was watching as a man suffered under another and didn’t even lift a finger to try and stop the injustice.

“I’m not askin’, Boy!” cold eyes settled on Dean causing the younger alpha to rebel, spitting on the same dirt that pressed uncomfortably into his skin. The man smiled wickedly, loving the rage that shined within the younger alpha’s eyes, the gloss of tears that smeared over his youthful green eyes and the fear that flashed over them. The man’s face contorted into something more than anger and frustration, “C’mon, Samandriel! Do your fucking job and help me,”

Dean’s eyes widened, he had heard that name before but it couldn’t be, could it? Samandriel had died years ago, three years ago to be exact. Dean could now see the blue in his eyes become more prominent as his pupils shrunk, he knew who Dean was. Dean could see his recognition had alarmed the young man but he moved in anyways, wiping the alarm from his eyes.

The man known as Alastair pulled him up, smiling at Dean’s slobber covered chin, teary eyes and bugger smeared nose. Samandriel grabbed on to his hand, his fingers shaky and his eyes pleading for forgiveness. He yanked at Dean’s arm with as much force as he could until the bone popped into place, Dean was screaming through this and a his body rested on Alastair’s leg as he come down from the burning pain, Dean leaned in with malice and rubbed his face on the man’s clothed shin, smearing buggers and saliva over the fine material of the man’s pants. Dean could feel the younger man freeze as he was arm’s length away. Suddenly Dean's head was pulled back roughly and he was curtain that if Alastair were to tilt his head back even just a centimeter more his neck would break in half, so Dean stayed still as yellow fingernails dug into his scalp- tarring out follicles with both his nails and by the act of pulling harshly at the fine hair on the younger alpha’s head- waiting to see what reaction he got.

To Dean’s surprise the alpha stayed still debating his next move, but his face never relaxed from the furious scowl that was engraved on his elongated face. Not soon after Dean thought the man would just stand there for eternity, yanking harshly at his hair did Alastair shoot a ball of spit to his face and deliver a harsh blow the blonde’s left Zygomatic. Dean was sure his eye had popped as he clutched it with his newly repaired limb and sank to the ground, reeling from pain.

“I’ll deal with you later.” The man’s voice rang out as he exited the room, “make sure he behaves, Sammy, or your family will be getting’ him next like they got Daniel and Alfonso.” There was only silence around Dean after Alastair left the room and in a flash, hands grasped on to him pulling him up. Dean could only flinch as hands pulled him up, Dean fought them away, unable to sense any slight difference from the perpetrator who now pulled him up, from the men who branded and dug out the bullet without regard of his fully capable pain sensors.

“Mr. Winchester, it’s me… Mr. Winchester, my family? How are they?” the boy shook him, but Dean wasn’t paying attention and the boy was too close. Dean threw out his elbow, feeling as it collided with something hard and a pained, “Ow!” brought the alpha back to.

“You are dead, they buried you! I know they did, you ARE dead!” Dean shouted.

Samandriel guided the shouting man to the hay filled mattress, “No, shhhh! You have to stay quiet-” he tried, watching as the alpha shut his eyes tight and arched his back high in order to keep the brand from being touched- even by air. Samandriel pulled him to his side, eyes filling with tears as he thought over the reasons his older brother Castiel had deliberately pushed this man away when they had first met.

“What are you doing here?” the alpha asked, eyes still closed. It was obvious he was running out of strength to even open his eyes. “Am I… _dead_?” the last part was almost unheard as he whispered the question more to himself than to the omega.

“No, you might wish you were… but… listen to me,” he shook the alpha awake lightly, “no matter what happens you have to stay strong in your heart, but bend to their rules…” the young boy couldn’t help run a smooth finger over the alpha’s cheek, right below the skin that had gained dimension and was now a light green. “That’ll keep them from lashing out on you,” he continued.

The alpha opened his lush green eyes and smiled at him, “Cas?” was all he said before he blacked out.

“Oh, how sweet,” a rich accented voice rang out from behind the brown haired boy, “We didn’t bring you here to play _mate_ to your brother’s alpha.” Brown eyes stared him down, the sparks of green invisible from the distance between them. Crowley leaned down as if to whisper something in his ear then grabbed him by the elbow and brought him to his feet with an aggressive pull, “we brought you here to work!” he pushed the boy towards the door, giving him a kick with his boot to hurry him out. “We still need to blind fold the other two an’ leave ‘em out for the vultures.”

The boy’s eyes widened, his chest tightening as he was lead down the hall, “shouldn’t we brand them first?”

The Englishman smiled, impressed at the boy’s words and with a pat on the back and a glint of amusement in his eyes he said, “At a boy! Now you’re thinkin’ like one of us.”

The truth was that if both alpha and beta were to be branded and managed to find their way home, the brand was going to be the only hint to where Dean would be moved. The brand was unique and adapted from the original crest from Sir Cain’s family. The brand was used at different locations around Texas like the freak show circus down south- which held private events at very early hours of the morning. Sick events that held restrained alphas as the main focus of attention; they were held down and ripped raw by prying eyes under faceless French masks. The alphas were proved by burning rods, cut opened, drained of blood which was then used to drink like fine wine, they were whipped and slashed sometimes their beautiful eyes were gouged out with spoons then sold to the highest bidder for pleasure. Another option was always to relocate; there were private underground whore houses for the wealthy all around Texas. Alphas with power and title would buy nights with alpha whores, money tended to buy them whatever they wished but abuse cost a pretty penny. Some alphas were bought and their future was lay in the hands of those who owned them, the only thing that was curtain was that no word would ever come of them after they were bought. The lucky ones, like the alpha in the room before him would be thrown out into the harsh climate of the terrain- those could at least have a fighting chance to survive if they really wished it.

“Guess what mates?” the dark haired alpha clasped his hands together as he shoved through the door. He then grabbed on to the back of Samandriel’s neck and pulled him in, eyes only stared at Crowley as he waited for a reply but when it didn’t come he only shrugged and continued, “I think we’re finally rubbing off on this guy. He had a great idea.”

“Please tell me cuz I definitely give a shit,” Metatron rolled his eyes.

Azazel spat on the ground before the Englishman then turned to one of the others that was trying to pry the blond from under the alpha, “I think you should wait, let the knot deflate a bit more or you’ll be pulling in vain all… night… long.” He raised his eyes in a suggestive manner then turned his ass to sit on one of the many crates in the room.

“You guys are shit!” Crowley spat. Samandriel was pushed inside even though he struggled to leave the room.

“Just say it! Damn it!” Metatron shouted, he was frustrated and pissed as he backed himself into the wall and sunk down to the floor with a bottle of brandy at his hand.

Azazel brought out his hand and wiggled two fingers as a demand for the dark haired alpha to give him the omega, Crowley pushed Samandriel into Azazel’s lap then spoke, “Let’s give them our little present, tonight after the alpha’s knot deflates and in the morning we drug them take them out to further north and leave them there.”

Azazel ran hands over the young omega’s body, “and this was his idea?” he nuzzled into the boy’s neck.

“The branding part, yes.”

“You are deliciously evil, Sammy.” The alpha eyed him curiously; he knew the boy was up to something but up to what? He didn’t know so an idea popped into his head as the scent of fear rolled like thick butter from the boy’s pours. “And because you thought of it, you will brand them tonight,” the boy froze in disbelief, he wanted to throw up but he kept his emotions tightly bound within his chest as best he could he only whimpered in understanding.

There was a raw shout from down the hall and Samandriel without thinking tried bolting to his feet but strong arms kept him situated. It was Dean’s room and it was his broken cries that filled the air, “I guess Alastair’s finally _taking_ the alpha.”

Crowley scoffed, “You think he looks good enough to fuck?” it was a joke between them, how they violated alphas and made them grovel beneath them like filthy swine, “Guess I owe him an apology, I didn’t think he’d actually fuck the bitch.”

“Fifty says he knots ‘m?” Metatron interfered.

“How bout I give y’all each fifty and we join the fun.”

All men hackled horrendously at Samandriel’s ear as they accepted the offer, Azazel threw the boy to the ground and with a firm voice told him to stay put and keep watch before they abandoned him with the unshackled alpha in a locked room. Samandriel was scared beyond belief and with some maneuvering he managed to hide behind the many crates of herbs that adorned the room, he shut his teary eyes and kept them sealed even after Dean’s shouts died down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like XD


	8. Torture Comes In Different Ways

   Dean couldn’t breathe, his lungs felt so tight in his chest from the pressure of multiple sets of hands keeping him down, pushing against his back, keeping his arms bound behind him so he wouldn’t move. He felt his head ache and pulsing beat at his temples as his body heated up with pure anger. His body shook from the frustration he felt, his alpha was so confused at the odd sensations, at the whispers that tickled at his ears as the men spoke profanities about his family… about him.

They had entered the room… _He_ had entered the room, burst in like if it was his domain. Alastair was furious, blood dripping from his beard. He spat at the ground and Dean opened his eyes, Castiel’s eyes were gone from his side. He had been there before Dean had fainted.

The guards behind Alastair smiled wickedly at the broken alpha and suddenly they were on him. Dean panicked as they grabbed at his hands; they brought him to his feet as Dean fought with everything he had. He could feel his muscles cramp, protesting at his use of them but he was an alpha, his first instinct was to fight. The guards managed to turn him around. One of them managed to bring a striking hand to his fresh brand and all Dean’s strength left him as he bit down a yell. He fell and they pinned him to the mattress, bringing his arms behind him and binding his wrists with a leather belt. The metal sank into his raw wrists and Dean couldn’t help fight for his breath as they pushed against his back to keep him still. Dean set his jaw, the vein in his forehead filling with blood and becoming prominent from the turmoil inside that sparked ribbons so hot it felt like ice within the alpha. They were going to pay for this and they didn’t even know it yet.

“Hold ‘m still, I don’t want him hurtin’ himself,” there was a sly chuckle as those words left Alastair’s crooked mouth.

There was rustling behind the pinned alpha and all his anger vanished, his stomach felt like it was boiling within him and his heart seemed to have fallen from its spot in his chest. He froze within himself but his body, his body was shaking and he couldn’t stop it. Next Dean did what came naturally; he tried to fight against the hands that kept him down but all he received were heated blows to his head, fingers digging into his scull as they pushed his face brusquely against the hay filled cushion.

“Stop moving you bitch!” they backhanded him as he tried to flip his body over.

A hand fell to his right hip, lightly hovering over his brand and he gulped: keeping calm, “Please…” Dean began, “do not do this, I can- I can pay you as much money as you want. You don’t have to do thi-” Dean yelled with all his might as fingers dug into his brand.

“I really love it when they beg, but you alpha, you are driving my patience.” Alastair’s voice was right at his ear, it was so cold against him that it made him shiver. Dean felt something poke at his backside and he automatically reeled away. There was horrid cackling above him and he couldn’t make himself breathe the mixing scents that started to fume, intruding into his nostrils, “You’re mated aren’t you? I can see his mark on you,” Dean gulped. There was silent muttering above him as playful fingers ran over his mark. “you have a good omega waiting for you at home, don’t you?” there was silence, then a hard smack came crashing down at Dean’s rear, he gasped. “I asked you a question!”

“Ye-yes I have an omega.”

There was chuckling above him, “more like you had,” someone retorted with mockery.

Alastair pulled him back towards his erect cock; Dean tried to fight the pull, his feet sliding over the ground but everyone was against him. They shoved his body back and he bit down at the pressure against him. Dean howled in pain as the older alpha shoved himself inside. Dean shook his head franticly, biting back vile that rose up stream and fighting against tears that seemed to leak out involuntarily. The alpha pulled out and Dean gasped as he trembled all over. He tried pulling away but the others kept him there and Alastair shoved back in with force, he screamed then, at the top of his lungs, begging them to stop as his jaw shook with pain.

Alastair groaned in pleasure as he kept his torturous rhythm; pulling out and slamming back in as he held a tight grip on the alpha’s sharp hips. Alastair leaned in, his tongue licking up Dean’s spine loving the way the alpha tried arching his back to flee from his wicked tongue, but he just scoffed in amusement. “You know why you don’t have an omega anymore?” he clamped his mouth onto the marked flesh of Dean’s neck.

Dean’s entire soul panicked, he had heard rumors but it couldn’t be.

Pain struck once again when teeth bit down to tare the marked flesh. Dean cried as his bond wavered, he could feel it die within him and he screamed again as the man behind him continued his assault. The pain was so intense that he almost didn’t register the wet trickled that ran down his thighs, the smell of rust was what brought his attention to the blood he knew was spilling out from his backside, he knew the force Alastair was using had ripped the flesh inside and he groaned at the pain. The alpha’s thrusts became frantic against the sobbing alpha, then there was a loss within his ass and he huffed out a breath as three alphas strolled in with a smile tugging at their lips, Dean could see them, one had pulled Alastair off him but he knew it wasn’t to save him from the man now on the ground.

“You had your fun Alastair, now it’s our turn”

Dean couldn’t move anymore, he was so scared and he couldn’t help the tears that fell heavy from his eyes. Dean just shoved his head into the mattress as the man with the yellow eyes took Alastair’s previous place behind him. “God he is a sight, good call Alastair. Guys-” he shoved inside, finding it delicious how tight the man was even with the previous alpha’s abuse, “you can let him go now. We’ll take it from here.”

It continued even after Dean couldn’t take it anymore, even after he had completely ripped his throat apart from screaming and after they were done they just left him there, his body shaking but numb inside. He just let the tears fall until he was all out.

The next time he woke, he woke drowning. His face was being dipped into a bucket of water. Dean gasped, his breath leaving him in a mass of bubbles that tickled his skin as they searched for the surface. He was finally pulled out by a hand around the back of his throat, “rise and shine princess,” it was Azazel, the alpha with murky yellow eyes, “Guess what we’re doin’ today?... no answer, ha?” Dean’s head was once again submerged into the wooden bucket, the alpha struggled as he herd the rumble of the alpha’s voice, he was saying something but Dean couldn’t care less he was to preoccupied trying to keep his breath in his lungs as the edges at his eyes began to blur and he felt his lungs painfully tighten in his chest. He was brought out of the water again.

“I was saying how impressed I was, you… you are a fighter, that’s impressive. Now to my previous question…”

Dean scrambled to remember what it was but he couldn’t remember, “I-I have n-no idea-”

“I know, how could you? Well we are going to engrave your new name,” Azazel’s fingers ran along one of Dean’s outer tights. “Guess what your name is?”

Dean shook his head, “I don’t… Dean?”

The older alpha backhanded him so hard that it caused him to throw out an “ow” as he chuckled, “Your new name can’t be Dean, you are no longer an alpha of power called Dean Winchester, your new name is one…nine…six…seven, can you remember that? It is a big number I know but, could you at least try? To remember it”

Dean looked at him with rage and shook his head, “my name id Dean Winchester!”

Azazel huffed his disappointment and stood, he shook his head and out of nowhere brought a thunderous fist to the alpha’s face. Dean fell to the ground unconscious.

“Nice, Mate. Now we have to wait for him to wake up.” Crowley rolled his eyes.

“I thought he’d be able to take more blows.” The yellow eyed alpha smiled.

“The man’s exhausted, how could he possibly take more?”

Azazel ignored Crowley’s remark and spoke, “Bring Sammy, tell him to bring the bitch some food.”

“Why bring Samandriel into this? You know Alastair’ll get pissed if you use his toy.”

Metatron smiled from his spot against the door frame, “The alpha is no longer bound.” He pointed.

Azazel pushed the alpha’s body with his boot to lay him flat on his back and tapped the end of his boot on the man’s ripped skin, “Alastair broke the bond, soon the omega’s mark will disappear and he’ll be left out in the rain because he will no longer belong to the alpha’s family.”

“You’re planning to pin the alpha to Samandriel? That’s good, we get to have fun with little Sammy.”

They all looked at one another with a smile before Azazel got tired of waiting for either Crowley or Metatron to do as he had asked, Azazel’s sly smile turned into a frown as he spat “So is anyone getting the blasted omega or not?!”  
Both men nodded as they got to it and Azazel grabbed the bucket and emptied it over the alpha, the yellow eyed alpha smiled when the alpha did not wake, he laughed and flung the bucket at the alpha’s head causing him to wake with a pained groan. “You’re up, good.”

~*~

   Alastair spit on the ground before his boots, causing a small cloud of dust to rise from the powdery soil, it was midday and the sun was killer on the back of his neck as he had his head lowered, trying to hide his beating. There was a kind of hierarchy that seemed to dwell within the clan and he wasn’t the alpha on top, it was Azazel and before him was the boss, Cain. It would be hard to get his mucky hands on Dean again and the thought of that made his blood boil under his skin, now he was on guard duty. He was in charge of the operation and the night before had been a lesson well learned to his little Sammy. The boy was shaking now, throwing up even after hours had passed of his deed.

“You learn’ your lesson?” he asked, spitting once again on the ground.

The memory of it causing the lanky boy to throw out anything left from his stomach, he nodded. Alastair just scoffed in amusement as the boy continued to wrench his feelings out.

“How’d it feel to melt a brand into someone’s skin?”

The boy shook his head from his bowed position, “Please… stop.” He could remember the fowl stench of burning skin, the boil of flesh as his hand was guided involuntarily to press the bright orange branding rod into the skin of both beings. He remembers the sound of their screams, he couldn’t even sleep last night as the screams echoed in his head. They fought until they passed out from the pain that took over their entire nervous system.

“Stop bein’ such a pup, weakness won’t do here, you know that.”

The men were waiting for his ordered but Alastair only leaned against the covered wagon waiting for Samandriel to relax. After enough waiting Alastair just rolled his eyes and brought the boy to his feet.

“That’s enough!” Alastair yelled, one hand bound tight around Sam’s forearm, “We got work to do, so hurry the fuck up and bring the beta out!”

The boy nodded as furious eyes stared him down.

They were miles away from base and it was Cain’s order to let the two servants go ‘ _no one will pay for a foreman and a maid_ ’ he had yelled at the top of his lungs, he had been fuming when they had come back with the extra alpha, and on their rounds they had found the beta wondering. They had brought her back for trials on the new drug they were working on but Cain hadn’t been too happy, until she had survived and given perfect results his anger had subsided. Now they were getting rid of them in the middle of nowhere, they were too weak from mating and the lack of food that they would most likely die in the harshness of the Texan terrain before anyone useful found them.

Samandriel hopped on the wagon, reaching for the beta. Movement caused the alpha to wake and his blue eyes screwed on to the omega, he gulped.

“I will not hurt her,” the alpha growled, bringing himself to a crouching position over the beta. He jumped and brought Samandriel to the ground with a loud thud as he had frightened and jerked back without thinking. Everyone laughed at the boy and Alastair gave orders for the men to bring both the alpha and beta out of the wagon.

Their chains were pulled to bring them out; the alpha growled possessively and the beta was too weak to even protest as she was dragged out from under the alpha.

One of the men sucked on his teeth, bringing Alastair’s attention towards the desert, two men on horseback, leather snapping and hooves pounding into the earth and a huge cloud of dust behind them. As they came closer Alastair recognized them as Azazel’s henchmen.

“What brings you two here?” he questioned as he deliberately tried to ignore them.

“We’re here for Samandriel, Azazel’s orders.” Metatron informed.

“What of Cain?”

Samandriel looked frightened as they drew nearer on their horses. Crowley drew out his looped rope and started unlooping it, he played with it a bit as both Metatron and Alastair exchanged words. He threw the rope over the boy and yanked harshly, bringing the boy to his knees. Crowley pulled on the rope and brought the boy to him.

“Cain said ‘ _while I am out for business, Azazel’s in charge_ ’ so we’ll be takin' him.”

Crowley brought a harsh hand over the boy’s limbs and brought him over his lap, rope still tightly bound around the boy’s upper body, “Do not worry ‘bout us, we’ll be takin good care of your boy.”

They rode off and Alastair had to take a breath to try and be calm. He motioned for them to throw the beta wherever, her limp body incapable of catching herself as she landed on the hard ground, “That was a nice sound.” Alastair smiled. “Now you, take the wagon and head back. We need it far away before letting go of the alpha. He seems capable and we can’t have that.”

“What do you gather we do?” one of the men holding the enraged alpha asked. There were at least four holding the alpha still.

“As you wish, just make sure he stays alive, I want them to struggle to survive.”

~*~

“Hello Sammy, you didn’t actually think you could get away now?” Azazel smiled.

The boy was brought in with a clay bowl filled with warm soup, the wooden spoon nestled into the contents that sank at the bottom. It was meat, rice, carrots and other vegetables. It was a soup his father had taught him and his siblings, a soup Castiel had probably made Dean many times before now and he gulped as the warm smell brought the alpha’s eyes towards him; his stomach growled at the smell, they could all hear it.

“What did you do to him?” Samandriel asked, worry clear in his voice. He tried to hide it but the air had long carried his tone towards the alpha’s ears.

The alpha acted surprised at the question, “What do you mean? He’s been laying there on the ground since we all raped him.”

The boy stopped walking, he was shocked. He had known, but he hadn’t expected Azazel to just say it so nonchalant. “When Cain hears about this!”

Azazel brought a hand to the boy’s throat, the movement causing some of the broth to spill. “You won’t breathe a word of this to Cain,” he whispered over the boy’s young face. “if you say anything we’ll make sure he ends up at the freak show’s midnight showing.”

“What makes you think I care?” Samandriel spat.

Azazel smiled, letting him go and heading towards Dean. Samandriel’s heart began to gain speed in his chest when the older alpha grabbed one of the coiled chains from Dean’s enslavement. The alpha rapped the chain around Dean’s throat in one quick movement and Samandriel shouted for him to stop. He didn’t, just kept the alpha grasping for and groping for his release, he fought for air and Samandriel started to cry.

“Okay, okay stop. Stop! Azazel please stop!” he begged.

The alpha smirked and let the chain fall he stepped close to Samandriel’s space and chuckled, “sweetheart, you do care. Now give the alpha some food, he’ll appreciate you being here before we brand his new name on his thigh.” The alphas walked out leaving him alone with Dean.

Samandriel hurried to the alpha’s side and brought the bowl into his line of sight. Dean immediately brought his hands to grab the bowl but Samandriel shook his head. “Just stay still, I’ll help you.”

“Cas?”

“Samandriel, remember? You thought I was dead?” he smiled sadly up at the alpha. Dean only looked at a bit lost, then his eyes changed, he remembered.

“H-how? You were dead.”

Samandriel brought a spoonful into Dean’s dry mouth. The alpha’s hungry eyes widened at the familiarity in taste, he was so hungry for more that any word he had been about to say were lost in frenzy. He ate everything in the bowl and with exited hands took the bowl from Samandriel’s hands to gulp down the remaining broth. When the bowl was found empty in Dean’s hands he looked up at the omega wondering where the contents had disappeared to.

The omega smiled, “I’ll bring you more, and I’ll bring some water to…” he trailed off as he ran his eyes over every injury on the alpha’s body.

“Do not look sad, you are only a kid. Sadness should never be on a kid’s face.”

Sam smiled, nodded and went for what he had promised.

He brought back a bigger bowl in one hand and a bucket of water, his other hand grasping tightly at the rope handle as he came close. He gave Dean the bowl and sat the bucket beside them. The alpha finished the bowl and took some gulps of water before he was completely satisfied.

Samandriel took out a rag and dropped it into the water; he wrung it out and brought it to the alpha’s face. The alpha helped with his bath by bringing handfuls of water over his body and rubbing the filth out of his skin. Samandriel was careful when he brought the rag over the alpha’s swollen black eye, over the alpha’s mutilated mating mark, over the healing bullet wound and when it came to the mutilated brand on the alpha’s lower back he only poured some fresh water over it, cleaning the sides, very carefully dabbing the rag over the edges. With every careful ministration the alpha flinched and when it came to the alpha’s backside Sam decided to hand the rag over to Dean.

“I’ll bring you some clothes.” Samandriel said, feeling dread run over his body. All the muck on Dean’s skin was gone and now you could see bruises all over his skin, and healing scratches decorated the man’s beautiful speckled skin.

Dean nodded and the boy gave Dean his space to clean in between his legs, “You will tell me what happened? Why you ended up here?”

The boy had his back turned to the alpha by this and he nodded before he walked out in search of some clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like XD


	9. Body Parts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! There is very explicite content in this chapter and it's graphic like most of this story. It includes a specific body part becoming amputated so I give a word of caution, if you do decide to read then I hope you enjoy this chapter.

   Gabriel held his sobbing brother in his arms, he could almost taste the distress that caused his brother’s body to shake violently against him and this broke his heart. Gabriel couldn’t let this continue, the pups were at witness here and Castiel had to be collected and strong for them. The alpha brought his hand to Castiel’s sticky cheek, he smiled softly at the young omega to try and calm him, soothe him if he could; even if it was just with the tiniest gesture. He then decided to wait, giving his baby brother time to settle and giving both Benny and Joanna time to be out of sight. He took Castiel back towards his room before the omega could protest.

The omega was impatient- that Gabriel knew. He knew his brother wanted to find Benny, find Joanna to get much needed information but that was dangerous for both parties. Besides they probably wouldn’t know much, what with their state of being and their lack to stay conscious enough to get a word out. It was obvious Benny wanted none of it, he hadn’t wanted anyone near him or Joanna, he was protecting her in a very strange way. Gabriel guessed that they must have lived something terrible and now the after affect was they’re inability to trust anyone but each other.

~*~

“Gabriel, we need to reach some sort of communication with them. I need to speak to at least one of them, they have to know where Dean is…”

There was a light knock at the door, meant to notify of a presence instead of asking permission for entry and both Castiel and Gabriel looked up to find John. He held a faint smile on his lips but it was in more ways melancholic than supportive. He stepped inside and almost immediately Armisael squeaked in delight.

“Papa John!” Armisael squealed. The two year-old ran to the older alpha and brought his hands out for the alpha to carry him. The boy jumped lightly up and down trying to grab attention before John brought him up in his arms and hugged him dearly.

“I just wanted to see how you were doing. I heard the commotion and came up.” He petted the boy in his arms before placing him on the floor.

“Everything is splendid.” Castiel insisted although it was obvious he was in no way _splendid_ as he had informed.

“Cas!” Gabriel scolded, “Apologize!”

“Why should I, he has done nothing to help us find Dean! You lock yourself in that stupid study all day and when the sun sets you are out the door to find a brothel. Drowning yourself in rum will not help us find your son! My husband!” Castiel yelled as a grate fire burned in his chest. He was so afraid of never being able to see his mate again and that’s why it translated to anger. Everything he felt, all the rage he was shoving on to the head of the house was to defend himself, it was because of his immense fear to the unknown but he wouldn’t allow himself to cry now, not in front of John.

“Castiel Novak! You will hold your tongue and apologize!” Gabriel yelled, grabbing on to his brother’s forearm and shaking him a bit. Castiel forced his arm away from his older brother’s grasp.

“No, he has no reason to apologize. There is truth in his words, therefore he is correct. I should be doing more.

Castiel couldn’t feel satisfied at that moment, he was too angry at himself, at his biology. If Castiel would have been born different maybe he would have been able to stop all of this from happening, maybe he wouldn’t have married Dean but if that was the price to pay for his safety he would have paid it.

“What will we do then? How will we find Dean?” Castiel questioned the much older alpha.

John sighed, his eyes closing for a brief second before answering, “you have to be patient, clues will be revealed any second. The men found Mr. Lafitte and Ms. Harvelle, we just have to give them time.”

Castiel nodded his agreement and watched the older alpha walk out. The omega looked his brother in the eye, “I forbid you to call me by that surname again.”

Everyone felt Gabriel tense at the subject especially the pups and both whined at the stressful emotion clouding the room. “I am sorry it was a slip of the tongue.” Gabriel found it quite comical to hear his brother so angry but he knew his reasons.

There was a man at the door, dark skin, bright eyes but he seemed anxious for some reason, “Gabriel,” he called out “we need help with the alpha downstairs.” Castiel felt a horrible twist within his chest, nausea bubbling within his stomach and as soon as Gabriel left the room he ran to the nearest washbasin to throw up his disgust.

He couldn’t handle this anymore, how was he supposed to defend himself. He had just shouted at John, shouted at his brother and both were alphas; not every alpha would just let his disrespect them, not every alpha wanted the truth of their failure. He was shaking like a leaf from the growing fear within his chest and he tried searching for any remembrance of his alpha’s scent, whether it be imprinted on a pillow or clothes they’d left behind but there was nothing, only the foul smell of his vomit lingered even after he had cleaned the basin out and replaced it.

Castiel sat in the middle of his bed with both pups snuggled against him, once the foul smell had cleared enough he caught Dean’s scent coming from both his pups. Of course they smelled of their father it was nature’s way of protecting them but now that their alpha was nowhere around it was a bright red target on both their backs. Castiel shook that thought from his mind, carried both pups towards the play room where Arael ran towards the rocking horse. She rocked herself, giving it all her might as she swung back and forth; dark blond hair came down to her clothed shoulders, the frail strands looking silky smooth against the sun’s warm rays. She wore a beautiful white dress, and she had removed the bonnet from her head and left it on the ground beside the horse she was rocking herself on. Armisael was trying to pull his older sister off the horse, his little hands grasping at the furls on her dress; he had become barefoot, had been trying to take his shirt off with no avail and had become grumpy. Castiel smiled at them and brough Armisael into his arms. His nose was scrunched up- just like his father would do- and his full lips were brought up in a pout as he crossed his arms, his body stiff as Castiel brought him into his arms. Arael had stopped rocking and was looking up at her momma. She pulled on her dress and stressed for it to come off. It was strange for them to be wearing any clothes except for their cloth diaper.

They had lived for a while in their first home, the one that was surrounded by willows and had miles and miles of green. It was just the four of them then, no one ever bothered them there, so the pups were almost always running around nude. It was improper or so that is what Chuck had told him but his alpha was the one to place the rule in their house and Dean hadn’t mind.

“You have to keep that on Arael, we no longer live by ourselves and you have to behave.” He brought wiggling fingers under the boy’s armpits and his pout washed away almost instant as he giggled, “You have to behave too you little scoundrel, and you have to share, okay?”

The boy nodded when Castiel’s fingers ceased, he kissed the pup’s nose, squishing his small face to his own and the boy laughed. Both pups nodded and Arael brought her arms out, her fingers pulling in as she pleaded to be carried.

“Momma, I wan’ Papa.” Arael pleaded; her huge green eyes becoming glossy as Castiel brought her into his arms.

As he opened his mouth to speak he felt a pain at his lower abdomen almost like a knife being twisted into his womb, Castiel lost his footing but managed to land on one knee. He kept his pups tight against him, trying to recollect his strength but it was useless, he had to place both pups on the ground, his hand immediately darting to his abdomen. His pups whined at his weakness and Armisael immediately darted out of the room to find help.

The boy struggled to go down the stairs, his legs were still very tiny and he had both arms grasping on the railing as he descended the stairs in childlike hurry. When he saw his uncle Lucifer dart past the stairs he started to yell, bringing his uncle’s attention towards him. Lucifer hurried towards him and brought him up in his arms trying to follow the boy’s ranting as he scrambled to find the words. The boy led his uncle to Castiel and the boy sighed content when he saw his Uncle Lou taking care of his momma.

Lucifer brought his brother in his arms, his feet gaining speed as the smell of blood hit his nostrils. He yelled at the top of his lungs for someone to help, for someone to call the doctor and redirect his attention to his brother.

~*~

   The alpha stared up at the filthy potbelly who stood before him, his eyes raging the most intense green as the man mocked him with disgusting kissy noises.

There was dirt layering his skin, stuck to him by the sweat that exited his pours and rolled off his skin to then mix with the grime that perpetrated. His hands were tied back with a rope so rough that it scratched away layers of skin as he moved even in the slightest of ways. He was kneeling before a paying client. He hadn’t been moved from the mangy room he had woken to days ago, and all Cain’s workers had begun a very profitable business when Cain was away. They whored him out, sold him to a few people- people who dared to. Dean wasn’t the most pliant alpha but that didn’t stop them from using him at will.

“Open your mouth, whore!” the ugly want-to-be-stallion yelled at him, his foul scent caused Dean to gag. The grotesque man was filthier than the green eyed alpha who had been rotting in this room for days.

There was a few of Cain’s men within his cell. Two booted men rested their backs against the door, every few minutes looking out to make sure no one who wasn’t supposed to be there was roaming the halls. One man stood a little ways from the door, another opposite to him, and the last man stood a few feet behind the kneeling alpha.

The man behind him grabbed on to the kneeling alpha’s light colored hair and yanked his head back with force, almost snapping the alpha’s neck. “He said open!” The man spat at Dean’s ear then flung the alpha’s head forward.

Dean inhaled deeply, his eyes opening lazily as green eyes spoke of his disgust for the alpha before him. Dean spat at the man, and then came the blows. One landed across his jaw causing his vision to blur; the man behind him coming to envelop him with his body, fighting to open the freckled alpha’s mouth. The nameless worker brought a forceful hand bellow his pained Jaw, his thumb jabbing at the alpha’s cheek as was his forefinger at the opposite side. The nameless worker pinched his fingers together causing the green eyed alpha’s mouth to open slightly and when he did not open his mouth all the way someone threw a kick to Dean’s lower back and his mouth opened as he yelled in pain.

They always found a reason to brutally attack him on his fresh brands, distorting them more and not allowing them to heal properly. Dean sobered up a bit from the pain but before he came to something oddly distorted plunged itself into his mouth, he reeled back but the alpha behind him strained to keep him still.

The engorged cock plunged deeper, hitting the back of his throat and Dean gaged at both the unusual sensation that forced itself deeper, practically carving away at his jugular and the most repulsive taste that had ever grazed his senses. The man above him groaned in delight as he bucked his hips forcefully, trying to push further inside but the abused alpha found a way to expel the large cock out of his mouth only the enraged cock head remained rubbing at the underside of his tongue. the spit slick cock bended in an odd way as the owner pushed inside and the alpha keeping Dean’s mouth open tried forcing Dean’s bent tongue down to wrap around the man’s length.

The men watching cackled around them, finding it hilarious how both men struggled to keep the bound alpha to subdue.

The alpha couldn’t take it any longer, his body grew restless, his blood boiled, his skin crawled and his heart pounded erratically in his chest. The ache in his teeth and the growing itch in his jaw to seal tight told him exactly what he needed to do, but he wasn’t too keen on listening; this could go horribly wrong. But no matter how much he refused the thought every cell in his body told him, every nerve, every pulse that echoed triumphantly throughout told him what he had to do.

He shut his eyes tight and bit down, teeth entrapping the pulsing mushroom head within his mouth. The blood that poured out from his closed mouth and spilled to paint his mouth, chin, chest and everything below was grousing. Veins dangled from his closed lips and painful screeches registered within his eardrums. The alpha was pushed down on the ground, fists hammering at every extent of his face and within all that pain and feral abuse the only thing registering was the anxiety he was feeling when the cock head slipped from his grasp and lodged itself at the back of his throat. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t swallow, the amputated piece of flesh stayed entrapped within his throat and under the hand of one of the many strangers that attacked him. There was so much blood and Dean didn’t know if it was his or the potbelly’s.

There was blood seeping in to his nose and through his gritted teeth, trickling down out his ears. The pain was grate but numbing to an extent and angry faces was all he was permitted to see though his fast swelling eyelids. The looks they gave him were becoming blurry but the hate was hard not to make out. The looks killed him a thousand times over and hands gripped his neck tight, keeping the bloody thing from going down and his anxiety ate at him. Dean fought his attacker as well as an alpha with both hands tied behind his back could but it was useless, they knew the fear that had started to emerge, they could smell as the scent was expelled out his body through his pours, they knew by his heart’s hammering palpitation.

It was hard to keep a breath from becoming his last and as soon as the hand around his neck loosened even a little he was able to cough the thing up. He was gaging for a split second, choking on the repulsive taste and he couldn’t hold it within his mouth any longer and he spit it out. Smacking an alpha right in the eye; Dean’s eyes widened; he was so dead.

“You’re going to pay for that you entitled bitch!” the alpha yelled, his brown eyes filled with hate and disgust as he pushed all workers aside to bring Dean to his feet with rough fingers pinched at his ear. He kicked Dean to the ground, ordered the men to drag him out and tie him to the post.

Dean was tied to a wooden post that stuck out of the ground, he didn’t know where he was but it seemed to be some sort of barn. Pieces of golden straw scattered around on the ground and mounts of hay could be seen against a corner. There were stalls- some opened, some closed- but no horses, no animals could be heard. There was a wooden table not far from where Dean was kneeled facing the post. Tools were thrown on the table, they looked rusted or possibly it was blood that had dried and stuck to the dull tip of them.

A lot of workers gathered, sneering as they kept their eyes glued on to the alpha’s freckled back.

“You are going to be taught a lesson…” the alpha whispered into his ear.

Dean only sighed, placed his forehead flat against the splintery wood. Something smacked behind him and he shut his eyes; he knew what it was right before it struck him, slicing right through his skin. He cried out at the pain, tears forming in his eyes and he bit down hard at his bottom lip worrying it between his teeth. Another blow and he knew he was far from done with his punishment.


	10. The Paths They Lead Us Down

   The alpha groaned in discomfort, turning on his side to spit out the pungent iron taste from his mouth. He coughed a few times, feeling his whole body brake and it was like his body had been mauled over by thousands of loaded wagons. His lungs exploded every time he tried to take a breath and he couldn’t find the strength to move. He was in complete agony as he groaned once again; why had he acted so foolishly? Did he want to die? Well there was no reason to live. He couldn’t even remember who he was. But he couldn’t stop the pained tears that felt like glass as they slid out his lacrimal glands, he felt like dying from the pain that pounded all over. He was so dizzy, the whole room turned and within his ears a red hot beat caused his head to pulse as in unison.

“Dean?” a voice came from behind him.

The voice was so close, but who was Dean? What was Dean? Was it even a person or was it an object? The man wasn’t sure. There was a light touch to his shoulder and the alpha cried out in pain.

“I’m so sorry.” The voice apologized, and the alpha couldn’t help but turn to look over to find who the voice belonged to. The man screamed bloody murder as forced his body to turn over to the other side. “Stop! You’re hurting yourself!” and there was a boy, screaming at him with eyes filled with sentiment to stop; pleaded for him to be careful as tears ran down the pale skin.

The alpha couldn’t help reach out for him, he gritted his teeth at the effort, “you remind me of someone.”

“Dean, why didn’t you listen to me? You will only gain to get yourself murdered!”

So he was Dean; it was a name, his name, why couldn’t he remember it? Something clicked in his mind. A memory flashing before his eyes, “One-nine-six-seven, that is how they numbered me, why?”

“Everyone who has been through here had a number, it’s a way to keep track…”

“What of you?” the alpha asked, he regretted it as the question lay open causing the boy to tear up.

“Did I ever mention I have three pups? I don’t know of them of course. They were taken real young, a few after they were born.”

“Who?” the alpha question and by the way the boy looked away Dean knew the boy understood the question.

“It has no importance who fathered them.”

Dean took in a shaky breath as he tried to move into a more comfortable position. “You never told me how you ended up here.” He prompted to keep the boy’s company for a bit longer.

“I died…” there was confusion in the alpha’s eyes and Samandriel laughed a humorless laugh. “I had become sick. This was before you met Castiel, it started as a light cough but when I started to get worse my father had no way to pay for the medication. That is when my father started searching for a mate for my brother’s, but before he found an alpha for Michael a man appeared. This man gave my father what I needed. I don’t understand what my father could have done to upset the man but whatever happened caused my death. It was like poison, I foamed in the mouth, I bled and I couldn’t wake. I was in a sleeplike state and when I woke… I remember being surrounded by complete darkness, I was… in my casket. They had dug me up and waited for me to wake and panic before opening the thing up and allowing me escape. I was later brought here, tortured then I became pregnant with my first child.”

Dean felt engrossed by every word the boy had spoken. He couldn’t believe it, it was like some sort of twisted fairytale with no happy ending, “You have not settled?”

“No! That would be the end of me. It would be horrible to be mated to any one of these alphas, it would be like death and I have already died once.”

The boy brought a damp cloth to the alpha’s forehead, wiping away the dirt that stained his skin and Dean wanted to wrap himself around that broken boy, he was so young and had to live through this hell with him. The boy rubbed the cloth over the alpha’s face, neck. He then brought in some herbs that had been ground up and mixed to become a paste.

“They really dislike you,” he said while helping Dean lay on his stomach, “I heard what you did.”

“Does it repulse you? What I did?” the alpha managed to ask through his teeth.

The boy shook his head to respond, “But it scared me. When I heard what you had done I knew it would end badly for you, but Cain will be here soon, he will put them in their place once he returns.”

“I’m not sure he will…What does he have against me anyways?”

“You defended a slave and he believes your behavior will be followed. Cain owns most of the slaves around these parts, his plantation is huge or, that’s what they say around here.”

“I doubt that one lone alpha will change everyone’s thoughts on slavery.”

“Maybe, but your actions stirred up a lot of plantation owners.” Without much warning the kid started smearing on the paste over the alpha’s opened wounds, he was careful enough not to injure the alpha further but the pain was fresh and no amount of carefulness could help him escape that.

“If I paid for them what business does he have with them? I may choose to free them if I’d like.” The alpha was shaking from the pain and his eyes stung from salty tears. “God!” he yelped as he bit down onto the filth covered mattress.

“Talk like that will get you whipped again.” Samandriel cautioned and although he was right the boy wouldn’t out him. He didn’t want to be the cause for the alpha getting in trouble again.

“Sammy! There you are…” Azazel smirked, “your master would like a word with you.”

The boy jumped at that and excused himself, it was obvious he was frightened as he left in a hurry. Dean was then left alone, enslaved to that room for however many hours.

~*~

   Benny growled at the betas that had intruded his room, there were so many of them. There was a man, a much older man, his lips seemed to move but all he could hear was the loud buzzing in his head and the need to protect his beta. But she refused him, he tried to get close; tried comforting her but she only pulled away, pushed him away and then they’d tried to get close to her and he wasn’t having it, he wouldn’t let them and that seemed to upset her even more. He just didn’t understand, she should want to be with him, she should feel safe with him close but he seemed to frighten her.

“Joanna, sweetheart…” the man’s words finally breaking through her haze right before he growled at something. Joanna started to retreat, her back hitting the wall as she sank to the floor, blanket wrapping around her naked body.

“Benny, darlin’ you have to calm down.” It was Ellen, she tried soothing him but he practically barked at her to stay back.

“Stay back! And don’t touch her.” He guarded. Then he smelled an alpha, very close by and once he walked in the door Benny pounced on the young man, pushing him against the wall.

“Someone call for Gabriel!” someone shouted but Benny was too preoccupied with the alpha in his grasp to pay the shouting any mind.

John was in the room in seconds, grabbing hold of Benny and not too long after entered a worker with Gabriel right behind him. They managed to pull Benny off the alpha, keeping a hold on him while the doctor examined the young beta. Benny shouted throughout the whole examination, throwing blasphemy in the air every time the doctor would touch his beta. Once they were done with her, a quick physical was given to the enraged man with bright blue eyes. The doctor quickly exited the room and they finally let go of Benny once he had tired himself out from all the struggling. Ellen was in tears, she couldn’t believe her daughter was back but the inability to be close to her at those hard moments really took a toll on her. They all exited the room to leave the two some space and much needed rest.

Benny was on the floor whining like a dog to try and get his mate’s attention but she was silent, crying in the corner hoping no one noticed. But Benny noticed, immediately crawling towards her to try and sooth her but betas are much different that alphas and omegas, they love the same but a mating does not equal love like for some alpha-omega pairs. And she loved Benny but the love she feels for him is of an older brother, a friend and not a lover. And once he was too close for comfort she hissed at him to try and keep him away. He had hurt her inside and she knew he hadn’t meant to, she knew it was her fault she had practically begged him during her drug induced state and now he was tied to her and he wouldn’t be able to shake her off even if he’d wanted to.

The alpha jerked back giving her a quizzical look, he was baffled by her behavior but not too long was he staring at her when the door opened to welcome a young girl, she was slim and tiny, her dark eyes looked his way as he stared in awe at her beautiful dark skin, “the doctor wishes for you both to be bathed.” She held clothes in her slim fingers and placed them on one of the beds, “and the Mr. ordered for you to be dressed.”

“You’re the girl Dean defended.” He said matter-of-factly causing her to stress.

“Do not feel frighten’ it’s not your fault it’s theirs. Men should not feel above any other.”

She smiled at him and turned back to open the door once again, this time pulling in a copper tub with her. Benny immediately went to help her, pulling it in and once it was settled she left to bring in the water they had been heating up. A long white sheet was placed inside before the hot water was poured inside. The girl stepped out leaving them alone and Benny sighed looking towards Joanna.

“You should bathe first so the water isn’t murky after I step out.”

The beta lifter her face and mauled it over for a few seconds before agreeing to his proposal. She stepped inside with Benny’s help and asked him to turn around but of course he wouldn’t. He only sat beside her, face resting on his arm which rested on the side of the tub as he looked at her beautiful face. he watched her wash away the dirt on her and when she couldn’t reach her back with the soaped up cloth he took it from her and helped her wash away the grime. Benny was careful not to touch anywhere near the brand because he was sure that if he could still feel the burn she could too. It wasn’t long before she let him step in with her and she washed him off as he rubbed away the dirt with handfuls of water and the yellowy bar of soap. She washed his hair, ears, and back and after they were done both dried off and changed. Joanna took to sleeping on one bed and Benny whining to be let in, she only turned the other way as he snuggled close to her; this was going to be hard to get used to and she only hoped her view on him would change, for his sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time since my last update and I'm sorry. Really hope you guys like. Things will start progressing and Dean and Castiel will reunite XD.


	11. I Won't Let It Happen...

   Castiel knew exactly what was going on with him; he had gone through it once before. It frightened him to think he would go through it again, but no matter how hard he bit down on the need to cry his feelings out he still ended up a mess and alone in his hell of a room. How could this have happened to him? _It wasn’t fair_ ; he thought as he felt his body working against him, crushing out his dreams. That little life his mate had helped create, dying within him as he bled out, and his whole body hurt as his womb contracted to expel any remnants of the little being that had been growing within him. But the question had stood out like a sore thumb within the eyes of all who surrounded him; _was it even Dean’s?_ What if the life that had been growing within him was indeed the spawn of that alpha? Would that change his feelings towards the baby?

That alpha had raped him, had violated him in front of his pups. This brought a shiver down the omega’s back because, he knew the truth; he knew if he referred the baby as being fathered by anyone except Dean he would be happy for it to disappear. That is why he chose to tell himself that it wasn’t possible for the baby to belong to his attacker, it just wasn’t possible. He tried calming down, taking deep breaths as Dean had often told him to take- especially when he began to hyperventilate- but he only managed to bring his hiccupping down a notch, which was enough to take a couple of calmer breathes before the hiccups took over again.

He was on bed rest but being alone didn’t help his cause. He often found his mind wondering, making up ways on how he could slip out of his room to visit Joanna and Benny. The omega wanted to know what they did, wanted to find any information they could have on where his alpha could be. If the state in which they were found told him anything, Dean was definitely in poor condition, being tortured and harassed. He brought his hand up to his neck and traced his fingers over his mark; it was vanishing, and now he had somewhat of an idea to why. This brought both dread and relief to his shaking body; dread because, well it was obvious, his alpha could be getting ready to be mated with someone else, and relief because there was a slight possibility that if he was being ready to mate someone else then he was still alive. Castiel forced a smile on his lips- he tried telling himself that it didn’t matter if his alpha was with someone else, that the only thing that mattered was him being alive- but it became almost painful to have that smile on his face.

Against his body’s will to remain sitting in his bed, bleeding out, Castiel gathered his strength and brought himself to his feet. Before he could take a step however the door opened. His eyes immediately darting to the intruder in his room, Sam only stared at him with a bit of surprise on his face.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

The omega’s attention was once again brought back to the tickling sensations running down his face and he nodded his head as he wiped away the tears.

“Should you be up?” the alpha was curious now.

“I…” he was lost for words, what _was_  he doing? He went through his mind gathering ideas of what to say not before he blurted out, “I had to _go_.”

“ _Oh_.” Sam raised a brow in understanding.

Castiel cursed himself and with an exasperated huff- which was more so brought on by his earlier crying session- started a new, “I had to go and ask for someone to start a bath, my uh, current situation is rather—“

“I understand, you don’t have to explain yourself. Just sit tight I’ll call for someone to prepare a bath for you.”

“Really, Sam, there is no need for you to do that. I am still fully capable of calling for a bath.” Castiel didn’t like to feel useless; he used to be able to prepare his own bath.The alpha smiled in amusement, looking down at his shoes. “What is the real reason for you coming up here?”

The smile on the alpha’s face disappeared, his face once again in the omega’s direction, eyes staring at him with a bit of displeasure, “…collar,”

This got Castiel’s attention. “What?”

“I came up to bring you your collar.” The phrase was quite short, short but it brought with it a lot of negative feelings of incarceration.

“No.” That was his answer. He wasn’t accepting a collar, not after all those fights with Dean over the topic, and not after Dean had made him see what a collar truly meant. Castiel had to sit back down even against his will. His pain from earlier he could take, but this, this brought with it a different kind of pain; a pain that surpassed any physical pain he was going through as his pelvis contracted within his body. He wanted to scream from the impending irony he was facing if he took the collar without much of a fight.

“Castiel… this isn’t a choice, it’s a law and you can’t go against it. It’s not my choice, it’s not my father’s choice but our country has spoken.” With grate pain the alpha took out the silk collar, it looked an awful lot like a regular fancy necklace except this one had a silver tag with the family name engraved on it.

Castiel looked at the alpha with pure hate visible in his tearful eyes. He wasn’t going to hide the fact that this ignited turmoil so hot and so deep within him he was starting to sweat. It was like an anxious fear induced sweat, similar to the feeling you get when you lose yourself to the darkness of sleep not before contemplating your entire life for the feeling of departure nags at your very soul. The alpha nodded his head, affirmation to him knowing he had lost some kind of battle- not to say that it wasn’t- as he placed the collar on the nightstand beside the bed, under the shadow of the pitcher of water one of the maids had left for Castiel's use.

“You don’t have to wear it now. Just make sure to have it on before you step outside.” It wasn’t a demand, more like plea and he was about to leave when Castiel stopped him.

“I’m not wearing it!” the young man shouted as he stood, his body trembling from the pressure of his own weight. He took in hand the collar and walked towards the door to throw it out, “and I’m calling for that bath myself,” he didn’t need anybody’s help and he made that clear as he pushed Sam’s helping hand away from his waist. It was an excuse for to stand and leave even when he knew he shouldn’t be, but now he really felt like he needed the bath.

The alpha sure was insistent throughout Castiel’s slow descent down the hall and down the staircase. When they finally entered the kitchen Castiel was consumed with happier emotions when his eyes caught on Ellen and Jo.

Ellen looked quite alarmed when she saw him enter with Sam close behind him, and with a worried gasp she hurried to him, “sweetheart what are you doing up?” Her eyes darted towards Sam, questioning him, faulting him for having let Castiel out of bed.

“He was quite insistent on coming down here himself to ask for a bath.”

Her worry disappeared and a smile formed on her thick lips, “you did well by coming down with him, making sure he wouldn’t hurt himself, especially with those little ones. They’re just as wild and crazy as…” she trailed off, clearing her throat after a few minutes only to bring up a different conversation.

“Thank you Sam, you can go now.” Castiel said to try and make the alpha leave him alone.

“Cas!” Joanna practically squealed as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Castiel was surprised, he had been wanting to do the same when he had first seen her, but he was so happy she had taken the initiative. “I heard about your fall, what are you doin’ up?”

“I needed to talk to you.” Cas informed as he looked her in the eyes. It was obvious she knew what he was referring to, so she nodded her head- a little wary- and led him to Sam.

“Carry him back upstairs, he can’t be walkin’ around especially not in his state.” She told the alpha but Castiel soon shook his head, brought his attention towards the beta that stood there with that same broken expression on her face that he once had- still had- whenever he became lost in thought. But Castiel knew she had endured a worse hell than he could ever imagine. She looked up at him with a small smile, “I’ll be up in a minute.”

~*~

   Sam had brought the omega back into his room, not soon after Joanna walked into the room to continue their conversation. Sam left the room promising Castiel he would bring the twins as soon as possible.

Joanna told him Dean was alive, not in very good condition but he was alive and fighting or that’s what she had seen last. She told him what they had done to her, told him about the brand both him and Benny had received and thought it a good idea to keep the image of it locked in his head when he got the chance to see it.

“There was a young omega, he was the one to brand Benny and I and told me if I ever wanted to recover Dean that we needed to be familiar with it.”

“Why do they brand you?” Castiel asked. He knew why people branded livestock but it couldn’t be that human beings could see other humans as that.

“It’s their way to mark what belongs to them, like cattle, they brand the people they kidnap so when they distribute them around the country the people who make the money know who to pay for bringing them people like me.”

Castiel’s eyes became glued to the mating bite on her neck, his heart felt like it had broken into tiny little pieces but upon further investigation he found the position of the teeth to be unrecognizable and not Dean’s. He didn’t say anything though in fear of bringing up the memory of the possibly tragic event.

He wanted to see the brand; he wanted to know more but neither Jo nor Benny were good resources, especially with all the drugs that had been pumped into their system during their kidnapping. Joanna did manage to tell him that the place they were dumped at was a few hours by horse heading north, away from where they had been kept. But the place where they had been found by the farmworkers was a few days away from that spot. After that Ellen had entered the room to help him undress, the pups had been brought in and both Ellen and Joanna had left to leave them at piece.

The pups where happy to finally see their Momma and they kept a smile to his face as they laid their little heads on his chest. Their hearts syncing to each’s rhythm as Castiel relaxed in the warm water. The pups’ hands swatted water around, creating bubbles that kept them all entertained.

“I wan’ go home, wan’ Papa.” Armisael pleaded but at the mention of their father Arael began to cry.

The little girl curled up against Castiel, finding refuge and much needed comfort. Castiel noticed how her body went limp as he held her; she didn’t have anyone to confide in because of his current situation, his pups only had each other and that was about to change. He wasn’t about to leave them in anyone’s care no matter in what muddy situation he became stuck in. his pups had relied on both him and Dean for as long as they had known and now suddenly they had moved to a larger living space, packed with maids and caregivers but they weren’t used to that. Castiel knew his pups had lacked his presence for a while now; he had shut himself off and pushed them away without even realizing it. Arael hid her face under his chin, her golden hair stuck to her body like glue as she wrapped her tiny arm around his neck.

“Everything will be alright.” He promised, bringing Armisael closer and giving both of them a kiss to try and calm them down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like XD


End file.
